Away From You
by Eres
Summary: ZhouYu is being rather complicated, so XiaoQiao decides for the best and leaves Wu. Will Zhou Yu claim her back or treat her as a traitor? What will happen if she falls to the grasp of Dong Zhuo? (ZhouYu Xiao Zhao Yun) Read and review! COMPLETED!
1. Default Chapter

This is my firs Dynasty Warrior fic! I hope you guys like it! Please review! And no flames please!  
Away from You  
From Xiao Qiao's POV  
Chapter 1: I have no title...can you give me a title for chapter 1?  
  
Ever since the Race for the Nan Territory, Lord Zhou Yu had always been in a bad mood. Sure I kinda understand, after all the Shu army had taken the Ying province right under our noses. Don't get me wrong now, my lord is really nice but because of this little mishap he's been very dominant and rather complicated especially to our militia, to mention...he pays lesser attention to me than he usually does, I sometimes even doubt if Lord Zhou Yu notices me anymore...  
  
"Accursed Shu!" he would always quote or "Curse that meddling Zhuge Liang! How dare he interfere?" My sister, Da Qiao would usually notice my grim reaction and would consult me telling me how stressed the Lord is...if that's the case how come the Lord Sun Ce despite all the pressure never disregards her. What about Lord Ga Ning, doesn't he still stay with Lady Shang Xiang in regardless of the warfare? Is it simply because Zhou Yu doesn't give a damn about me...thinks of me as a mere kid?  
  
The next few days were exhausting! Well, More like boring...Hehehe, I guess nobody would mind if I took a walk, I bet no one would even notice that I'm gone. I took my weapon "True Grace" (Can anyone tell me the name of her tenth weapon) with me along with a red hare, the fastest stallion that ever lived and without further more to do I took my leave without even saying a word.  
  
Soon enough I came to a small village. It was very peaceful; there weren't any sign of any Shu, Wei or Wu. "Aah! Feels good!" I stretched out, dismounting red hare "I wonder if they've noticed I'm gone yet?" I grinned mischievously and walked my way to a small booth selling some meat buns.  
  
"Yaaay! Food!" I exclaimed excitedly as an old woman welcomed me in. "Welcome young lady, what can I get for you?" she asked, "Um...lets see-" I was taking quiet some time on choosing, "Wow! They all look sooo good!" I commented as the lady smiled in appreciation. It was then when I remembered when I first cooked Zhou Yu dinner; he had this weird facial expression as he chewed on the food. "Eh? What's wrong? Didn't you like it?" I pouted as he only smiled...well he tried to atleast "I-its um...well, unique, Xiao" he would say, and I always bought it. But it's obvious that he was ready to go to the bathroom afterwards. Hehehe.  
  
I gave my order to the woman and not long after, she came back with the rations. "Yaay! Let's eat" I exclaimed and took a bite from the big meat bun.  
  
"Well, well, seems like you're kinda lost" a female voice came from behind catching my attention as I abruptly took hold of "True Grace" ready to attack the intruder anytime  
  
"Don't worry, I have no intention on causing trouble" the woman said solemnly as she took her seat beside me.  
  
"A-aren't you Lady Yue Ying?" I asked, not letting my guard down as the female only nodded as she ordered some chow. "And you are Zhou Yu's spouse I presume?" she looked at me, speaking politely. "Yap! And I'm not as weak as I seem to be" I bragged. Yue Ying chuckled "I told you didn't I, I don't have any plans on fighting, atleast not yet" "Then what are you here for?" I questioned taking my seat, while settling down. Even though we are enemies, every warrior has his/her pride to keep their word.  
  
"Hm, I'd ask the same to you Xiao Qiao" she replied, using my name. Wow! So I'm pretty famous, being Zhou Yu's other half, or so they say. "Hey! I asked you first!" I pouted. "Fine! Just don't start with a tantrum little girl" she glared at me and continued on "Well, this is my home town, that makes it clear" "Y-Your home town?" "That's right, I visit here ever so often. And you?" I fidgeted "Well, you see...um" How to explain. I can't tell her that Zhou Yu thinks her husband is a meddling ass.  
  
"What's the matter Lady Xiao Qiao?" she asked "Oh, nothing. You can call me Xiao by the way, I don't want to be so formal" she raised a brow; she was definitely searching me for answers. I took a deep breath and started with my explaining.  
  
After telling her what happened, she started laughing "H-hey! Wh-what's so funny!?" I demanded "Sorry. But My husband, seems to be acting the same way right now" she replied "Huh?! But Prime Minister, Zhuge Liang, is always so calm and serious" "That's what you think!" Yue Ying countered, "My husband always says, "Kids nowadays!" or "We could have gotten Nan territory for ourselves if it weren't for the little brat" and so on." She replied, imitating Zhuge Liang's voice and supposedly expressions, making me laugh.  
  
"Brat?" Whoa! I can never imagine Lord Zhuge Liang calling my Zhou Yu a brat, it's so not like the old geezer. Yue Ying smiled "Old geezer? Indeed! My husband is having more wrinkles by the hour, due to his endless protests" "Hehehe. I never really noticed Zhou Yu having wrinkles YET" I replied as both of us started laughing. It felt good talking to someone in the same kind of situation as I was even if she was my adversary...  
  
"A BATTLE!! THERE'S A BATTLE" A sudden cry was heard. Yue Ying abruptly stood up as she ran towards the man, leaving me behind to pay the bill. "What happened!? A battle?!" she questioned "Ye-Yes It seems the Wu army is on the move and has surrounded Lord Zhuge Liang's troop, north of here"  
  
"Lady Yue Ying?!" I cried out "Uh...Xiao Qiao, the Wu army had advanced and has surrounded my husbands army along with his troops." "Bu-but!? How can that be?!" I exclaimed, feeling nervous about the sudden assault. "You didn't know anything about this?" "I swear, I have no idea! Hey!" I turned to the man "How many generals of Wu are there?" I asked, hoping that Zhou Yu was not among them.  
  
The man was still trembling "W-Well Lord Zhou Yu, is in lead. And our scouts say that their tactician Lord Lu Xun, as well as the descendants of Lord Sun Jian, Lady Shang Xiang, Lord Sun Quan and Lord Sun Ce had tagged along. Oh and that pirate guy Ga Ning as well as Lady Da Qiao"  
  
"My sister!? Um, What about Shu?" "Apparently only my husband, Jiang Wei and Zhao Yun are on standby. Yue Ying answered "Uh...I guess it was my fault! They attacked Shu because of me!" "It is not your fault Lady Qiao, this is merely a battle field, so anyone can take initiative anywhere and anytime" Yue Ying offered consult as I thought it over and finally "Lord Zhou Yu...I-I'm so sorry! Lady Yue Ying! I will help, Shu!" I exclaimed, making my sudden decision.  
  
"Are you sane?" Yue Ying exclaimed, "You'll be betraying your own--!"  
  
"I don't want to go back to Wu anyhow...besides Lord Zhou Yu has gotten too far! I'm sure. I'm sure he'll make me an excuse for attacking Zhuge Liang!" I cut her off "And Shu has nothing against such a massive army!"  
  
"Suite yourself, but after this I'm precise that you will be treated as traitor..." "I-its fine! If that happens I have this village to go too." I replied solemnly, "You're so naïve as well as stupid!" "Hey! I heard that!" I pouted as the woman chuckled "But if that happens You are always welcome to join the Shu! Thank You..." Yue Ying murmured softly but enough for me to hear as she then ran off to the battlefield.  
  
Lord Zhou Yu...I'll always love you even if you would hate me for doing such a thing. I'm sorry for not being a good wife, if only I could be with you once again, but it seems impossible now, for I had made my decision...I just hope what I'm doing is the right thing  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1:  
  
So um...how was it? Do you want me to continue? Please review and tell me what you guys think, I'm not really ready for flames though since this is my first Dynasty Warriors fic! TY. 


	2. A Traitor of Wu

Zhou Yu: I am so out of character! O_o  
  
Xiao: Aww! Don't be sad! I love you even if you are a mean no good for nothing ass in this ficcy! ^_^  
  
Zhou Yu: T_T Oh wow! That mad me feel a lot whole better, Xiao!  
  
Xiao: Heheheh. Anyway, here's the next chappy. Hope you like it!  
  
Zhou Yu: I'm sure I won't!  
  
A/N: Cut it out! I'm the author here! No complaining!  
  
Zhou Yu: Hmph.  
  
Chapter 2: A Traitor of Wu  
  
"Prime Minister, we are greatly out numbered!" Jiang Wei informed the renowned strategist, Zhuge Liang. "We have no choice but to retreat" was the solemn reply of the man "Unfortunately my Lord, they have blocked our means of retreat as well. And I'm not quiet sure if Zhao Yun would be able to stall them any longer."  
  
"I see, so that Wu general, Zhou Yu had this little encampment planned for us. Jiang Wei, send a messenger to that conspirator, Zhou Yu!" "Prime Minister---" the boy resented knowing of his master's plan. "We cannot do anything else, if I must do so, then I would die, fighting" the man soberly replied as Jiang Wei nodded and followed the command. His master, was planning to face Zhou Yu, one on one? Is there by any chance he would win?  
  
Not soon after Zhou Yu called off his troops as they followed him and withdrew for a moments time "Do you surrender Zhuge Liang?!" Zhou Yu exclaimed as Sun Ce and his others generals were behind him. "To a scoundrel, such as yourself? I would rather die" the renowned strategist mocked rather complacent as the 2 spear generals, Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei backed him off, prepared for any ambush or assaults from the adversary.  
  
"Brave, I give you that! But mockery will not get you anywhere! YOUR BLOOD WILL STAIN MY VERY SWORD! Prepare yourself Zhuge Liang!!" and with that, the Wu commander lunged forth his long sword directly aimed for the others chest. One quick strike will finally end all.  
  
"MY HUSBAND" a female voice suddenly cried out as a long weapon came rushing towards Zhou Yu making him pace back. "Ts, reinforcements?" he muttered glaring at the intruder.  
  
"Yue Ying!" "Sorry I'm late, my husband!" the woman smiled and prepared herself in battle "Whoa! That's their reinforcement?" Sun Ce ridiculed. "Taking down Shu seems easier than expected" he continued as the woman gritted her teeth in annoyance. "Yue Ying? We have no chance of winning in this battle." Zhuge Liang murmured. "Maybe so! But I have no plans on giving up yet! Isn't that right?" "I'm impressed Yue Ying!"  
  
A fierce battle soon begun. Many soldiers perished, but obviously Shu wasn't about to give in just yet, even if they were at the lower hand. The tiger general of Shu, Zhao Yun especially as he stated battle with the Wu tactician, Lu Xun "I never imagined to see the famous Lu Xun face to face" he commented "To mention I never expected that he was an appealing boy like yourself!" "First off, I'm also pleased to come across a warrior such as yourself, Lord Zhao Yun! And I appreciate the fact you calling me "cute" in a way but I AM NOT A BOY so don't go treating me like one!" Lu Xun blushed as the spear general chuckled as both the "fierce dragon" and "falcon" clashed into a deafening sound.  
  
Jiang Wei on the other hand came face to face with the tomboy Sun Shang Xiang "Hey! You're kinda strong!" the woman commented "And so are you Lady Wu!" Jiang wei replied ever so politely "Hey! That my woman you're talking too!" the pirate, Ga Ning suddenly butted in causing Shang Xiang to blush deeply as the spear general only chuckled "Quit that! I am not your woman you scoundrel!!" the lady countered. "(Hmph. Hard to get)" "I see you're having a little love affair lady Wu" Jiang Wei muttered "Wha? O-ofcourse not! St-stop with all these nonsense and let get on with the battle" she protested, covering up to all her blushing as she held a tight grip on her chakrams. The spear general nodded, a bit fond with the little tomboy though he could sense the presence of the former pirate glaring ever so evilly at him within a corner  
  
"Yue Ying!" Zhuge Liang muttered "I will take care of other 2, please be careful with Zhou Yu! I believe he's tougher than he looks!" the woman replied as the other nodded  
  
The battle between the 2 commanders began. The Lord strategist studied his enemy's attacks as he only defended himself as Zhou Yu on the other hand assaulted him with continuous attacks "What's wrong, Lord strategist, you seem to be a little out of shape? " Zhou Yu mocked. "Well, I believe that I am getting old!" Zhuge Liang played along "But don't get so cocky now, child! For the wise win before they fight, while the IGNORANT fight to win." Zhou Yu gritted his teeth and continued on with his attacks. The old man's word seemed to have somewhat ridiculed him.  
  
Yue Ying on the other hand started battle with both Sun Ce and Da Qiao, she of course paid more attention to the older sibling of her new acquaintance. (Xiao Qiao, will you really come?)" She thought as she parried continuous assaults not being able to attack herself. "This is the end!" The older Qiao exclaimed leaping in the air, her weapon "True Beauty" in position to counter Yue Ying from above while Sun Ce kept her busy below so guarding herself was rather impossible.  
  
"Yue Ying!!!"  
  
A loud clash of metal met everyone's attention as the generals as well as Zhuge Liang and Zhou Yu took heed. There, in front of Yue Ying was a girl with long brown pigtails. Her 2 large metal fans defending the woman from a fatal attack "Xiao Qiao!" her twin mumbled pacing back "Why, Why did you stop me?"  
  
"Xiao Qiao! What are you doing!?! Get out of there!!!" Zhou Yu cried out, enraged from the loss of opportunity to behead one of the enemy generals. To mention Zhuge Liang's intruding consort.  
  
The girl looked down, rather much in dismay until "Lady Yue Ying please get out of here, I'll try to stall them for a while..." was the soft reply as everyone gawked at her in disbelief, "Xiao! You can't be serious!" the pirate, Ga ning exclaimed "Xiao Qiao what is the meaning of this!!!" Zhou Yu then demanded, nearing the girl who abruptly glanced up to him, her fans on the look out. She bit her lip, clenching the metal fans as hard as she can, Obviously she didn't want to hurt Zhou Yu, or any of her friend for that matters but...but will they?  
  
"Yue Ying! Please go! I cleared out the north gate so you can escape from there" She cried out closing her eyes shut, not wanting to see the reactions of her own people. Yue Ying was a bit hesitant but nodded in agreement as she mounted a silver stallion along with the Lord strategist "Jiang Wei! Zhao Yun! Take care of her" was her final orders before she took her leave  
  
"Xiao Qiao? Why did you?" Da Qiao asked, as her twin only remained silent. Xiao Qiao hesitantly put her fans to her sides, as she tried to find the right words but all were at vain as Zhou Yu abruptly drew his sword aiming it directly on the girl's throat making her look up to him. Xiao stared at the man but said nothing; somewhat she new that he'd consider her a traitor sooner or later, and sparing her life wasn't an option.  
  
Zhou Yu glared at the girl for a moment then took his weapon back to its sheath "We have no reason to be here" he stated to the others, turning away from the girl "but Zhou Yu!?' Shang Xiang protested, worried about her young friend. "Zhuge Liang has escaped-What more is our business?!" he cut her off, his tone of voice was deep and dominating. Da Qiao said nothing as she simply glanced at her sister, the question why? Written all over her face but soon enough Sun Ce pulled her out of her trance as they withdrew.  
  
As the militia retreated, Zhou Yu glanced one more at his "wife", his eyes showing disdain and contempt "I never want to see your face again, traitor!" and with that he mounted a horse leaving the girl hurt as she tried to hold back tears....  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Hope you liked this chapter as well. Read and review ^___^  
  
Zhou Yu: seatdrop What the hell?! I thought this is a Xiao/ Zhou Yu fic! How come she's being adopted by Shu?!!  
  
A/N: It is a Xiao/Zhou Yu fic! And this fic is only starting so quit whining!  
  
Zhou Yu: Conspirator!!!!  
  
Zhao Yun: hey atleast she's not pairing you off with some effeminate kid!"  
  
Lu Xun: I am NOT effeminate! Nor am I a KID!  
  
A/N: cough You can't really say I'm pairing the 2 of you together! It's just something to add a little humor to the next chapters! Hehehe!  
  
Zhao Yun: So I'm stuck with this kid!?  
  
A/N: Maybe...  
  
Lu Xun: Well at least he called me cute! ^__^  
  
Zhao Yun: ////// sweatdrop 


	3. Adopted

Yaaay! Finally done with chapter 3, thanks for all the reviews! (eep, so anyways before I get bitten by Reika-san, here's chapter 3) Hope you enjoy! Please Review afterwards!  
  
Chapter 3: Adopted  
  
Xiao Qiao fell to her knees, crying. It was well obvious that Wu had abandoned her and treated her as a traitor ever since that incident. "I never want to see your face again, traitor!" Zhou Yu's piercing remark kept repeating itself in her head. She felt so guilty about it but its not as if she can do anything to change it anymore. She can never go back to Wu...ever  
  
"Until when do you plan to sulk like that?!" a voice exclaimed from behind her. "Hu-huh?" the girl glanced back to see two familiar faces gawking at her rather pitifully. "Oh...Lord Zhao Yun, Lord Jiang Wei...I thought you already escaped with Lady Yue Ying?" "Not really she asked us to be of assistance to you!" Jiang Wei explained, courteously "but I guess we didn't do much of a help did we? Um, I know it kinda hard-"  
  
Xiao Qiao shook her head "I-I'm fine sob I'm really sowi sob I must have looked sob pathetic" the girl said in between gasps and sobs "Cry as long as you want...we're not really blaming you for anything" Zhao Yun stated as he leaned on a tree trunk with his arms braced to his chest. "Awww! I never thought the fierce dragon has the hearts towards cute girls" Xiao teased whipping her tears away. "Hehehe. Zhao Yun, don't tell me you have a liking to Lady Qiao?" Jiang Wei added as the tiger general growled, glaring at his companion evilly.  
  
"First off, I have no eyes for little girls. IMMATURE! SPOILED AND BRATTY!" Zhao Yun said as Xiao pouted "Hey! For your information Mr-Sourpuss I'm not immature! Spoiled or bratty! And I'm no longer a girl! I'm already married!" "Uh...yah..." "HEEEY! You're making fun of me! I'm telling Zhou-" Xiao stopped in realization, damn why can't I forget about him!  
  
"Hey twerp! Don't start crying again!" The tiger general suddenly said as he mounted a silver stallion "I'm not gonna cry! And don't call me twerp!" "Well you are!" Zhao Yun countered, "I am NOT!! I'm just as tall as Lu Xun (well 2-3 inches shorter, but still--)!! And just as good in battle as anyone else" The tiger general became silent "Huh? What? Something I said?!" "Hey! Zhao Yun, are you okay?" Jiang Wei looked at his companion, who had a blank stare as he too mounted a colt. "Oh! I see! You got interested about Lu Xun?" Xiao grinned maliciously "...Ah! So Lord Zhao Yun has his eyes the tactician kid" the spear general added, forcing himself not to laugh.  
  
"Jiang Wei, I swear if you weren't my comrade, I would have killed you by now!" Zhao Yun replied calmly. "Sorry about that, but what's with the blank stare all of a sudden?" "Nothing, hey twerp!" "What--!? I am not A TWERP!!!!" "That Lu Xun kid, if you're as tall as him" "Yap Lu Xun is a bit short for a guy, that's why he's afraid of heights...ack! That was supposed to be a secret!" "Why are you so interested anyway? You like him?" Jiang Wei teased "Of course not! That'll be weird! I just thought that if Wu had so much twerps in the frontline! We can use that as our advantage."  
  
"One more insult and I'll beat you up so badly!!" Xiao exclaimed her cheeks puffed and her face was red from all the shouting. "Just kidding, anyhow we better get going..." Zhao Yun stated looking at the murky sky "Seems like mother nature is against us" Jiang Wei added as he offered a hand to the girl. "Huh?" "Hop on! Unless you want to walk all the way to our encampment" "Um...thanks" Xiao said, grabbing the man's hand as he pulled her up to the front of the harness  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
As Zhou Yu and the others got back to their base, they went separate ways and said nothing to anyone. Sun Xiang Shang and Lu Xun went to report to Sun Jian while Da Qiao ran towards her room, avoiding everyone. Sun Ce of course was trying the best he can to comfort her but to no avail. Gan Ning, the former pirate went to a small tavern to keep his mind of off things and Zhou Yu...he quietly walked to his room, as if nothing even happened...  
  
"Achoo!" "Um, you okay Lu Xun?" Xiang Shang asked her friend "Um...yah! Strange that I keep on sneezing achoo "Hey! They say when you keep on sneezing someone's thinking of you!" "Um...hopefully whoever it is they're thinking good about me!" Lu Xun replied, scratching the tip of his nose. On their way to the Sun Jian's chamber, the 2 came passed a balcony "Huh? It's raining" Xiang Shang stated, "I wonder if Xiao Qiao is fine..." she continued, remembering the little girl "That girl is tougher than she looks! The question is why she defected?" the tacticians mumbled as they entered a room too see Lord Sun Jian, waiting.  
~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"I can't believe this! I'm sooo wet!" Xiao complained, "You're not the only one" the tiger general replied, "Damn it! Of all the days there'd be a storm!" "Quit complaining you two, we're almost there" Jiang Wei scolded "By the way Lady Qiao, do you have anything to change too?" "Ack. I just remembered all my stuff are back in Wu." "//////" Zhao Yun started to blush but said nothing "Hey! Don't stare at me like that!" Xiao Qiao exclaimed noticing what Zhao Yun had in mind. "I wonder if I can borrow something from lady Yue Ying?" "Don't worry about that now, I'm sure we'll find something for you!" Jiang Wei assured her as soon enough the Shu encampment came visible "Guess we're here"  
  
Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei dismounted their horses and helped Xiao Qiao down as well. The first thing they then noticed was not a heartily welcome from their fellow men but rather the obscure resentments towards the new comer. Xaio felt uncomfortable as she stayed near either the 2 spear generals. "Um..." she mumbled "Don't worry, you'll be safe with us" Jiang Wei gave her an assuring pat on the head "Just don't go wandering around twerp!" Zhao Yun added only to receive a death glare from the girl. Well it did made her feel a little better...  
  
"Zhao Yun! Jiang Wei! Welcome back young ones" An old man greeted "Thanks for the welcome, old man" "Ts, Still the disrespectful buck aren't ya!?" "Um, Lord Huang Zhong?" Jiang Wei muttered, "Is lady Yue Ying inside? We need to borrow some garments for lady Qiao" "Ah yes! I've heard from old Zhuge Liang about this young lass, hmm...aren't you too young to be that slut, Zhou Yu's wife?" the old man questioned, which seemed to have annoyed Xiao "Quit it old fart!" Zhao Yun butted in, aware of the girl's short temper and how she was infuriated on how huang zhong insulted her "spouse" in a way  
  
"Sorry Lord, but we need to get her some dry clothes, questioning can wait" Jaing Wei added as the old man considered "Unfortunately Yue Ying and Zhuge Liang are having an assembly with Liu Bei" "Oh...Well we don't really have much of a choice. Lady Qiao if its fine with you, you can borrow one of Zhao Yun's shirts for the meantime but I'm not quiet sure if it would be that clean!" Jaing Wei explained, "What do you mean it's not clean!?" The tiger general resented but the girl simply shook her head "No, it's fine. I'd really appreciate it" she said, as a light shade of pink crept in her cheek.  
  
Jaing Wei and Xiao Qiao made their way in a large tent while Zhao Yun went to another; the pavilion was composed of a simple bed, a table, and a large shelf filled with books. It wasn't too shabby and it was actually very neat. "Wooow! So tidy!" "Thanks" Jaing wei said, scratching his head in embarrassment "So this is your room! Heehee, Zhou Yu, can never keep his room this tidy" "Do you and Lord Zhao Yun sleep together?" "Nope, Zhao Yun, is well um...kinda like my opposite. I won't get to study if I were with him! To mention I won't be able to sleep because of his loud snoring!" "I don't snore that loud" Zhao Yun interrupted as he appeared in the entrance "Uh, yah right...you just mumble in your sleep! Something like "Diao chan...Zhen Ji-sama I am at your every command. hehehe" Jiang Wei imitated as the tiger general started to blush deep red. "Damn you!" "Play Boy!"  
  
"Here! Catch!" Zhao Yun exclaimed throwing the girl a plain white shirt, he was still beet red and avoided eye contact "There's a bathroom in there so go get changed "Ye-Yes!" the girl obeyed, doing what she was told and forcing herself not to laugh. Never really knew that the ever so serious tiger general was a um...hehehe a playboy...  
  
Xiao went into the bathroom and striped off her clothing. She then changed into the shirt, which was big enough to cover until her thighs, so she really didn't have to worry about clothes, til Yue Ying arrived.  
  
"Lady Qiao, yo-you can rest he-here if y-you want" Jiang Wei stammered as the older general wrestled him for exposing his "secrets" "We'll be back in a while...just need to talk with Huang Zhong..." "I'll kill you about that Zhen Ji and Diao chan thing!" Zhao Yun mumbled "Wha!? It is true! I saw you saying some mushy stuff while you were asleep!!" the 2 generals struggled in one another's grip as they went out. "Hehehe, thank you!" Xiao giggled and lay in the cot.  
  
"(Zhou Yu...does he...I bet he's jumping for joy to have finally got rid of me...)" Xiao Qiao thought, as she soon drifted of to sleep...  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Deep in the shadows a silhouette of a human being grinned maliciously "Lord Dong Zhuo would be very pleased, not only will he prosper on Shu's lands but he too will finally get his hands on one of the greatest beauties..." and with that the mysterious man disappeared.  
End of Chapter 3:  
  
Lu Xun: Wherever did you get the idea that I was short?!!  
  
A/N: Sowi, but my cousin said you were um...but! Hey! You're still a kid so-  
  
Lu Xun: I am NOT A KID! Damn it!!!"  
  
Zhao Yun: Yes you are! That turban of yours only make you look tall...  
  
Lu Xun: Quit that, stupid "playboy"!  
  
Zhao Yun: Whatever shorty!!! ^__^  
  
Lu Xun: I'll kill you for that!!!  
  
Zhao Yun: Lets see you try!  
  
A/N: sweatdrop Um...anyway this chapter wasn't much! But please leave me some reviews, and suggestions. I'm trying out a Lu Xun and Zhao Yun fluff but I'm not really sure about it, do you guys think I'll go on with the experiment?  
  
Lu Xun: Wha!!?  
  
Zhao Yun: You can't be damn serious?  
  
A/N: We'll see ^___________^ Read and review! 


	4. Regret

Thanks for reviewing, anyway here's chapter 4 (my disclaimers are in my bio) by the way. And thanks to Aeneid for the suggestion...I kinda like the idea Hehehe, For LuCky^Gal, Sorry! Sorry! I know it has too much oocness. But I'm trying, glad you liked it though! For cooldot, hehehe, yap I post slow, I wanna keep my readers in suspense! (just kidding) I had a bet with my cousin that I had to get all the weapons in DW4. Or else I'll have to buy him some games! (he's such an ass, can't believe I agreed) Another thing was that my PC got busted, so am really sorry! Also Thanks to all my other reviewers that supported this fic!  
  
Anyways hope you guys enjoy! Review afterwards k? Some cursing in this chapter too and um, OCCness (kinda had to avoid)  
  
Chapter 4: Regret  
  
Zhou Yu sat in his usual place that evening. He was reading some credentials and was signing a whole lot of documents that day. Can't really say that he actually cared about the incident but did he? After a while, Xiang Shang and Gan Ning entered his chamber, the looks on their faces demanded a reasonable explanation from him but nonetheless he paid no attention.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you!?!" Xiang Shang started "Why did you leave her there with SHU!!? Damn don't you care on what they might do to her." She continued raising her voice ever so often "....." the man was hushed momentarily. "Yo, Zhou Yu, does your silence mean that you're regretting or you simply don't give a damn?" Gan Ning exclaimed as brunette abruptly stood up, causing the chair to fall behind him " If you're condemning me with all this crap then leave!! I have no time to be discussing such matters, when I'm busy doing much more" he exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Zhou Yu! You heartless bastard!!!" Xiang Shang countered before stomping out of the room and slamming the door behind her, the former pirate following her lead. As soon as they were both Zhou Yu suddenly punched the stonewall with his bare fist, to keep himself from exploding. "So I'm a heartless bastard...What of it!!?" He said to himself as blood started to gush from his newly wounded fist. Tears' suddenly flowing down his stoic face, but it was as if he didn't even notice...for all he could think about then and there was a certain Qiao whom he wanted so much and yet couldn't even protect...  
  
Meanwhile, in the other side of the door was a raven-haired girl. She had been leaning in the entrance as she listened intently on Zhou Yu's laments and soon after, she too, started to cry. "My sister...please come back,..." she mumbled; as she knelt down to the floor, covering he face with her hands.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Jiang Wei came back to the tent to see Xiao sleeping peacefully. He had to admit that she was somewhat beautiful as he neared her and brushed a few strands of hair away from her delicate features. How can she love someone so cold as Zhou Yu, but on second though it was none of his business...to mention he barely knew the man "Jiang Wei, How is she?" Zhao Yun asked as he entered the tent " She's fine, just asleep" "Oh, well Lady Yue Ying is asking us to bring her to the main pavilion, Lord Liu Bei wants to talk to her I guess" "Um, shall I wake her?" Jaing Wei asked "Yah. How about giving her a heart warming kiss!" the tiger general teased "I'm not really as shameless as you are, and definitely not a playboy, who'd go for every girl he sees!" was his blunt reply.  
  
"Stop calling me a playboy!!! What can I do if I'm extremely fine-looking, and that women are so attached to me" Zhao Yun said as Jiang Wei sighed "Hehehe Yah even Lord Zhang He is drooling over your manly stature" the spear general countered, unable to keep himself from laughing "Damn it!! You had to remind me about such stuff!!" "Well, Lord Zhang He, seems to have a fetish over "beautiful" and "graceful" things like my Lord Zhao Yun" "Quit that!" "hahaha, I bet he misses right now" the spear general continued as Zhao Yun turned deep red "Enough of this foolishness, we m- must not keep the lord waiting" the tiger general exclaimed, changing the subject "Ya...right"  
  
"I'll inform Yue Ying go wake sleeping beauty up" and with that Zhao Yun exited leaving Jiang Wei with a sleeping Qiao. "Lady Qiao?" Jiang Wei whispered, kneeling beside the bed as he stared at her. Her hair was down unlike the usual and her lips were partially open, to mention that Zhao Yun's shirt covered only until her thighs. She looked so mature and so innocent. "Lady Qiao?" Jiang Wei repeated himself, shrugging the girl a bit "Huh?" the girl mumbled sitting up as she rubbed her eyes from drowsiness.  
  
Jiang Wei smiled "Sorry to have woken you up, but Lady Yue Ying has just arrived and-" "I-I'm sorry!" Xiao suddenly cut him off "This is so embarrassing I must have slept like a log" she said, blushing "Don't worry about it, Xiao...um, by the way your clothes are all dry so you can change into them already. After which we'll accompany you to Lord Liu Bei" "Oh..." Xiao's face suddenly faltered, "He-hey don't worry about it, our Lord is really nice and understanding so I bet he'll acknowledge you." Jiang Wei comforted as if knowing how the girl possibly felt.  
  
"Um, thanks..." xiao replied, turning a bit red. Ever since she first entered Shu encampment it was either the 2 spear generals that attended to her, and it was Lord Jiang Wei who almost always brought her comfort (Of course Lord Zhao Yun did the same but he was more of the pestering type that kept her hopes up)  
  
"I'll be waiting for you outside Lady Xiao, please hurry up" Jiang Wei informed as the girl simply nodded as she changed to her normal attire. "Huh!? I just noticed Lord Jiang Wei had been calling me Xiao..." she muttered to herself as a faint blush crept in her cheeks... Could she possibly-  
  
As Xiao Qiao, went out the pavilion, she was greeted by a rather bosom woman outside "How are you doing!?" she asked as Xiao nodded happily "I'm fine Lady Yue Ying, I guess your prediction was true..." she said, frowning a bit "You're always welcome here with us, Xiao Qiao so don't think too much" Yue Ying guaranteed her "So anyway we might as well get a move on, Lord Liu Bei awaits us" Zhao Yun interrupted as his companions complied.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
The main camp was a hefty pavilion, which was surrounded by guards. Beside it were some of Lord Zhuge Liang's famous creations such as the juggernauts and the arbalests. "Wooow! Tight!" Xiao awed "Well, it should be, we don't want any intruders now do we?" Yue Ying replied "Ya I guess" "Speaking of intruders, I've seen a mysterious person outside of Jiang Wei's camp, and from the looks of it, he seemed to be one of old fatso's troops?" Zhao Yun said "Dong Zhuo you mean?" Jiang Wei asked  
  
After hearing the accursed name, Xiao Qiao suddenly stopped in her tracks. "Wh-What does Dong Zhuo want now?" she muttered nervously. Yue Ying noticed the girl's sullen reaction and knelt down to her "What's wrong?" Xiao looked at the woman "Dong Zhuo...he's after me! I'm sure he is AGAIN. Especially when I'm not-" "protected?" Zhao Yun interrupted "We'll protect you from that old hog, so don't sweat it twerp" he continued "Besides Dong Zhuo has been in our way, its best to rid of him once and for all" jiang Wei added "We promise you Lady Xiao, we won't let that old geezer lay a hand on you"  
  
Xiao blushed, as tears stated to swell her eyes. Zhou Yu said something like that to her once, it was the time when Dong Zhuo had abducted her and her sister, Da Qiao "I'll never let you out of my sight again" he promised, sure he kept his promise for the past few years...but why not now?  
  
"T-W-E-R-P" Zhao Yun's voice exclaimed bringing her back to her senses "Are you alright?" Yue Ying asked "Y-yes, so-sorry about that" She assured "(No use on recollecting now, Why can't I ever forget him!)" Xiao scolded herself when Jiang Wei suddenly made a reaction to pat the girls head "Don't worry, Lady Xiao, we won't let Dong Zhuo catch you...so please stop worrying" he said warmly as Xiao smiled a bit flustered  
  
"Good News for all of you, since Dong Zhuo isn't after Lady Qiao, atleast not YET" a voice interrupted the mild conversation "LORD LIU BEI" "My apologies but I over heard your conversation and decided to cut in. You must be Lady Xiao Qiao" the man said warmly as he extended an arm over to her "It is an honor for me to have met such a lovely woman" he commented "It is an honor for me as well my Lord" Xiao replied taking the offer "My lord, what did you mean by Dong Zhuo isn't after Xiao yet?!" Yue Ying asked, a bit disturbed  
  
"Probably because Dong Zhuo is after our supplies and provisionary, moreover if he finds out about Lady Qiao is at our grasp, the more his lust will grow" he explained vigilantly "So basically whether or weather not Lady Xiao is with us" Jiang Wei started "Fatso's planning to terrorize Shu" Zhao Yun continued "Indeed"  
  
"LORD LIU BEI, THE WU FORCES ARE ADVANCING" a soldier suddenly cried out "MY LORD WE ARE UNDER HEAVY ASSSAULT!" "What!? A surprise attack? We must stand down. All of you prepare for battle" the commander ordered as the generals complied "Xiao Qiao, stay here" "No Way! I'm fighting too!!" she replied stubbornly as she grasped her twin fans. A fierce battle was about to begin in a few moments, as Shu assembled their forces.  
  
But there behind the bushes was a dark shadow creeping silently, watching it's prey, and waiting the for the right time to strike...the time wherein Shu and Wu's forces are both depleted hence forth chaos...  
  
End of Chapter 4:  
  
A/N: Man this was bad!! I'm really sorry about this chapter, but I promise to make the best of it in the next chapter.  
  
Zhao Yun: Damn it! First it was shorty and now I-its of all the people HIM!!!"  
  
Zhang He: Author, am I in this fic too? It would be much exquisite if I were in it, ne Zilong?  
  
Zhao Yun: S**t I'll kil you for torturing me like this! Stupid Author!  
  
A/N: I'll be leaving now, please don't forget to leave me some reviews!  
  
Zhao Yun: Damn you!!! I'll kill you someday!!!  
  
Jiang Wei: Hehehe. ^___^ Any comments or suggestions?  
  
Lu Xun: Wanna torture Zhao Yun more? ^__^  
  
Zhao Yun: Torture?! What the f**k do you mean?!!  
  
Lu Xun: The author's thinking on adding Zhang he, and Zhen Ji in her fic so- --  
  
Zhao Yun: T____T Why me.... 


	5. The serpent strikes

Thanks for all the reviews well. Anyways I'll be adding some original characters in this chapter. Hope you don't mind. 2 of the characters here I borrowed from a friend of mine (Blue Viper) And was planning on doing another as my original character. Hehehe. For black phoenix: Nice idea, I'll do that. For Blue Viper: Thanks for all your help, couldn't have done it without you! Miss Da Qiao: Um, which idea are you talking about? Yap I'm kinda annoyed with hamsters too! ^__^ Hope you're fine now! And for Fudgieangel: Don't worry I don't take that as a flame, I actually appreciate your help, I'll try my best to improve. I'll try a new style of writing in the next chapter, kinda lazy to change this one. Thanks!  
  
Yaaay! I finally got all level 10 weapons in DW4! Soooo happy! Anyways on with chapter 5, please leave me some reviews afterwards.  
  
Chapter 5: The serpent strikes  
  
The Shu generals assembled, it hadn't been long since their prior battle with Wu, to mention it had only been a day or so since Xiao Qiao arrived within their encampment. "Seems like your beloved Zhou Yu misses you already" Zhao Yun remarked, showing a hint of sarcasm as the girl blushed " You're wrong!! Wh-why would he miss me? I-I mean he's probably off to kill me, since I'm a turncoat" she resented "If you say so twerp!" "Stop calling me TWERP!!! By the way, um, where did Lord Jiang Wei go?" "Well, Lord Liu Bei asked him to call for reinforcements. Why? You miss him that much?" the tiger general teased "Hey! Stop that!" Xiao exclaimed, as she turned red in color. "I-I was just curious...that's all"  
  
The 2 officers then rode in silence "Are you sure you wanna go against your co-comrades? " Zhao Yun asked "huh?" "Liu Bei is in the fort, protected by Zhuge Liang and Yue Ying. We along with a few others are in the frontline meaning chances are high that you will duel with one of your friends" he explained, glancing at the girl for a brief moment "I-I'll try is all I can say" Xiao muttered as the spear general simply nodded. "Just take care of yourself, and don't falter!" "Awww! Soo sweet of you Lord Zilong!" the girl pondered as she smiled sweetly at him making him somewhat flush.  
  
Not Before long Zhao Yun, Xiao Qiao as well as the other Shu generals such as Zhang Fei, Guan Yu and Huang Zhong assembled within in the vanguard. Xiao Qiao stayed close to the tiger general since she wasn't all to close with the other superiors. "I apologize for my tardiness!" a male voice suddenly said "Lord Jiang Wei!" Xiao exclaimed in delight as she glanced at the man riding a black colored mare. He gave Xiao an assuring smile and turned to Zhao Yun. "Reinforcements should be here in a matter of hours, we should try to halt Wu's movement till then" he explained solemnly as Zhao Yun nodded.  
  
"That wouldn't be so hard..." he boasted "Over confident, my lord?" Jiang Wei smirked as Xiao grinned maliciously "I bet he's just over excited to see Lu Xun again!!" the girl exclaimed as the tiger general gave her his usual one-more-an-you-die-twerp glare  
  
A fierce battle begun, Of course Wu's soldiers were nothing up against the Shu forces, Especially with the tiger general, Zhao Yun simply knocking each and every one of the infantry in a mere matter of minutes. He sometimes uses his musou but not ever so often. Also there's Zhuge Liang's apprentice, Jiang Wei, unlike the tiger general he was more of the conservative type, who would normally defend and let his bodyguards, finish the job for him. Lady Qiao on the other hand was given the privilege to take authority on a small female militia for her own safety. But despite that she had some doubts. About herself maybe...  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Zhou Yu took command of the Wu army. It was definitely weird that he'd call an all-out-attack so sudden, to mention that they barely had a strategy or whatsoever to begin with. All he was certain off was they had the advantage by having more soldiers than Shu but is that enough for them to achieve victory...to take back "his" Qiao? "Seems you knocked some sense into him, lady Sun" Lu Xun started, glancing at the man "Well it was about time!" was the blatant reply of the woman who seemed kinda pleased with herself "That's my Shang Xiang" Gan Ning exclaimed draping an arm around her. "Do you mind!!!" Xiang Shang said, her voice high pitched and reluctant.  
  
"Anyhow, I'm glad to have old Zhou Yu back" Sun Ce interrupted as the older Qiao nodded and smiled. "Hey Quan, you doing all right?" Ce suddenly asked his brother who was somewhat lagging behind "Ya, just jealous seeing all the couples around me..." he muttered "What do you mean couples? I'm a loner too!" Lu Xun exclaimed, blushing a bit "Hey, don't pair me up with this bootleg now, brother!!" Shang Xiang cut in as the former pirate sobbed in a corner, feeling pretty much rejected...or rather dumped.  
  
Zhou Yu on the other hand took the lead. He paid no attention to his allies since his mind was pre occupied on how to get his "Qiao" back "(Xiao Qiao, please be fine...I'll kill those no good for nothing Shu if they did anything to my wife!!") his mind shouted out.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
The battle was equally harsh; many of course were badly injured a lot even died to mention that both Guan Yu and Zhang Fei's unit have been routed by Sun Ce's of Wu. They were forced to retreat leaving Jiang Wei, Zhao Yun, Huang Zhong and Xiao Qiao's units in the battlefield. "I will charge the enemy commander, you youngsters stay put" Huang Zhong ordered "Old man, you have no chances of winning. To say that both Guan Yu and Zhang Fei were routed by Wu and they are much stronger that you are!" Zhao Yun mocked "YOU IMPUDENT WHELP! ON WHO"S SIDE ARE YOU ON ANYWAYS!?!" the old man shouted, furiously  
  
"We cannot afford to lose anymore troops, my lord, and charging alone won't do any good but decrease our morale further down. We have to attack them at once" Jiang Wei suggested, calming the man a bit. "I believe you have a point there" the old man thought. "Very well, we will strike them in one blow! CHARGE!!!" he cried out as he raged through the battlefield "Stubborn old fart!" Zhao Yun ridiculed as soon as he was gone. Jiang Wei chuckled. "Anyhow shall we get going, we don't want him getting injured now do we?" Jaing Wei said as both Xiao Qiao and Zhao Yun complied riding their fine- bred horses into the skirmish.  
  
Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei easily overpowered the privates as well as the infantry, while Xiao Qiao simply stayed put. Of course both spear generals understood what she possibly felt and simply lured the enemy soldier away from her.  
  
"....Xiao...Qiao" A familiar male voice said, catching everyone's attention The girl glanced at where the voice came from, her eyes widened as she saw to whom it belong....Zhou Yu  
  
Tears started to swell in her eyes, she wanted to rush to him and embrace him but was he thinking the same? Or was it simply a trap to kill the traitor?  
  
"Sister" Da Qiao's voice emitted as she approached them, Lu Xun, Sun Ce and Shang Xiang close behind. Zhou Yu was speechless, he tried to open his mouth all though no words came out "(Oh great now that I'm face to face with her I don't even have the nerve to talk)" he though "What the hell are you doing!?" Shang Xiang whispered, poking the man as he rewarded her with an evil glare " Go hug her, kiss her or something, Zhou Yu! Come on you do have an appeal toward girls" Sun Ce teased as the man blushed harder. "Xiao Qiao...." he stammered as the girl backed a little. The tiger general, noticing her nervousness walked infront of her, his spear "fierce dragon" ready for battle at any time.  
  
Zhou Yu grimaced and drew out his own sword " I accept your challenge" he exclaimed but before the battle begun a high pitched cry was heard behind the spear general "Wha-what the?!" Zhao Yun exclaimed as glanced behind but was suddenly pushed to the ground with an intense force. "Ouch! Wha-what the-ack!!" the spear general turned crimson as he realized that Xiao Qiao was somewhat on top of him to mention the distant of their lips were...well very close. Close enough for anyone to misinterpret.  
  
"Xi-Xi-Xiao Qiao..." Zhou Yu stammered, as the other generals were speechless and continued to gawk at the 2, their faces all flushed (imagine Lu Xun's). "Waah! That hurts!" Xiao cried as she sat up, she was pretty much clueless on where or whom she had landed on. "Lord Zhao Yun, I though you didn't have a thing for spoiled, bratty kids..." Jiang Wei asked still gawking "Shut up!" he exclaimed "Twerp! Get off of me NOW!" the tiger general demanded getting the girls attention "Huh? What happened to you?" she asked innocently, standing up "I'm suppose to ask you that!" "Well someone pushed me...so I fell-eep!" she explained as it come to realization what happened.  
  
"Oooh! Never though there was a sweet side of you Zhao Yun!" an old man exclaimed "Huang Zhong! You're behind this!" Zhao Yun accused "What?! I'm simply an innocent old man..." he said, turning back "Liar! You pushed Xiao Qiao, and she landed on me!" "Well, I was doing my musou, and got a bit dizzy....can't blame me if I'm getting pretty old...!" "damn you old man!!!"  
  
"Xi-Xi-Xiao Qiao..." Zhou Yu said, his eyes pleading that what he saw wasn't true. "(sh-She ki-kissed th-that bastard! Xiao Qiao...please say this ain't true)" "Ooh! Seems you've been dumped" Sun Ce said, patting Zhou Yu. "It-it isn't what you think it is..." Xiao started, blushing madly. She was especially concerned about Zhou Yu who was looking depressed and shattered. Dumped?  
  
"MY LORDS" a man in heavy armor exclaimed, he seemed to be dressed in a rather high ranked bodyguard outfit and that long raven hair of his was tied to a long ponytail behind his back. "LORD LIU BEI, IS IN DANGER, PLEASE WE NEED ASSISTANCE!!" he continued, "How can that be? The Wu generals are right here" Jiang Wei exclaimed "Huh? It must be Gan Ning and Sun Quan!" Shang Xiang said "but-" she stammered "Dammit you cheater!!" Zhao Yun exclaimed, as he was ready to mount his stallion, to attend to his Lord "WAIT!" Xiao exclaimed "I'll go, I believe I'll be of more use there..." she explained. Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei stared at her meaningfully "Very Well...please be careful"  
  
Soon after she had mounted her horse and so did the mysterious man they were off but what they didn't know was that often looks can be deceiving as the man grinned before taking off. His plan worked perfectly, the lady Qiao has been captured and both Wu and Shu have fallen...  
  
End of Chapter 5:  
  
A/N: Blue Viper, ne, expect that your characters will come in next chapter! I though I would be able to put them now but this chapter became a little too long! Sorry!  
  
Zhao Yun: I-I- kissed her!? What the hell!?  
  
A/N: I said close enough to misinterpret, I said nothing about lip locking.  
  
Lu Xun: I found that sweet! Hehehe  
  
Zhao Yun: Shorty, you are dead!  
  
A/N: Please don't forget to review, I'm really sorry, I had to stop since this chapter was getting a bit long. Next chapter is about Zhao Yun's past (according to me of course) Gan Ning's somewhat new love and Zhou Yu rescuing his Qiao from the clutches of the Dong Zhuo (Will he succeed or end up Xiao being--)  
  
Jiang Wei: Aren't you spoiling it already  
  
Zhao Yun: My past? What do you know about it? Don't you dare screw it up!!  
  
Zhou Yu: Xiao will end up what!? Hey! I can handle that pig anytime!  
  
Gan Ning: New Love? So I don't end up with Shang Xiang. T___T  
  
Zhang He: When am I gonna be in this fic!?  
  
A/N: Please leave me some reviews! ^____^ 


	6. Captured

Hey! I said no flaming! (Especially flaming characters that I just borrowed which is worst) I'm really sorry but whoever sent me that review I found it offensive so erased it.( and I shall continue on erasing it so don't bother) I think original characters are fine, many put in their original characters in their fics, so why can't I? Please be reasonable. Besides even if I put original characters they won't play much of a role since this fic is focused on the main ones specifically Zhou Yu/ Xiao Qiao/Zhao Yun. Please if you find this fic stupid then don't review at all.  
  
Most of you want Zhao Yun and Xiao to be together...we'll see, I'll be adding lots of twists in this story so... read if you wanna know! ^__^  
  
Chapter 6: Captured  
  
"Um...aren't we a little far off" Xiao Qiao asked the man as she glanced at the unfamiliar surrounding, beforehand the man had said something about taking a shortcut to the fort but this "shortcut" of his seemed to have taken much longer than that of the normal route. "Are you sure on where we're going?" she asked, only to be purposely ignored "Hey are you even listening to a word I say?!" the girl then exclaimed as the man grinned behind her back, simply enjoy her temper tantrums.  
  
"Lady Qiao, its getting dangerous, this man seems to be planning a ploy on us" a lady guard whispered, sure Xiao had her suspicions, but its not as if she can do anything. Since what if he was actually telling the truth about Liu Bei in a fit. To mention Yue Ying may be in trouble as well...but this was getting pretty much out of hand.  
  
"Hey! I'm turning back, its getting creepy and I-" she started to mumble but was cut off by the low, sadistic voice of the man "Unfortunately Lady Qiao, there is no turning back, After all my Lord Dong Zhuo has awaited some time to get his grasp on you. It would be rude not see him now would it?" "Dong Zhuo?! So you lied!? Mouu! I'm such an idiot to believe you in the first place!" Xiao exclaimed, her bodyguards, unsheathing their swords and rushing in front of their mistress. "Its your fault for falling for this scheme anyhow. You should have known better than to trust a complete stranger" the man said "Hmph. Even if you say so, you shouldn't take me lightly cause I'll beat you to a pulp!! What does Dong Zhuo want from me anyways?!"  
  
The man shrugged "You'll only be wasting your time fighting me, so forget it kid! And about what Dong Zhuo wants from you, I don't really give a damn. He probably wants to make you his wife or something, since that old bastard lacks companionship! I'd say you'd make a cute couple" the man teased only to get Xiao's blood boiling. "That's absurd!!!! I'll never marry a big fat and ugly bastard like him even if he's the last man in the end of the earth!!! To mention that even Zhao Yun is MUCH BETTER COMPARED TO HIM, though he's a jerk at times but even still!!!" the girl exclaimed, her cheeks turning to a dark shade of red from embarrassment.  
  
The man chuckled "You have a crush on Zilong?" he asked, a bit entertained, as the girl blushed "No way!!! I'm already married to Lord Zhou Yu and I'm pretty much satisfied with that! So stop contradicting, you jerk!" Xiao exclaimed, her voice turning a bit high pitched. "I pity you, but unfortunately I have to bring you back to Dong Zhuo either way, so playtimes over!" the man muttered as he took out a long sword from his sheath and prepared for a quick attack towards the girl.  
  
...The night was calm and cold as blood flowed mildly along the pasture. Two fans trashed in the ground, as if it had failed to protect its user. Then and there a dark silhouette of a man grinned victoriously as he carried the limp body, leaving the others behind. "I'll be waiting for you Lord Zilong..." he murmured and scurried off.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Meanwhile both Wu and Shu engaged in a stern battle. Huang Zhong took against the Wu commander Zhou Yu, Jiang Wei against Sun Xiang Shang and the tiger general, Zhao Yun battled with the Wu tactician, Lu Xun. Da Qiao, and Sun Ce on the other hand stalled the enemy soldiers, which wasn't at all that much of a bother.  
  
"Old man, my battle isn't with you but with him! Zhou Yu exclaimed, still glaring at the tiger general, Zhao Yun "You impudent whelp! I was also once a tiger general so don't you take me lightly" Huang Zhong replied "(it's your fault in the first place, stupid old geezer)" Zhou Yu thought, as the scene with his Qiao and Zhao Yun kept repeating itself in his mind needlessly.  
  
Zhao Yun on the other hand was parrying his opponent's continuous assaults. "You seem agitated today boy!" he commented "Why shoudn't I!? I'm not a boy by the way!!" Lu Xun resented in his customary poise "...Jealous?" "Now why would I be jealous?" the tactician stammered as the spear general grinned, mischievously "Jealous of me kissing Xiao Qiao or jealous of Xiao Qiao kissing me!?" he asked, liking the fact that he was pissing the boy as Lu Xun turned red in color. Cute. (So that's just it, Zhao Yun likes pissing him off)  
  
"We meet again Lady Wu" Jiang Wei said as the woman nodded and smiled "Ya I guess! But this time I'm sure to win!" she continued, boastfully as they engaged to battle. Both warriors were equally fast but likewise Xiang Shang took offence as Jiang Wei blocked each and every one of her attacks. "Wow! You're even better than the last time" the woman complimented "You aren't pretty bad yourself Lady Wu" "HEY!!! DON' HIT ON MY WOMAN!!" a low voice exclaimed from a distance, catching everyone's attention. Xiang Shang was of course the least bit pleased, kinda embarrassed even as she turned to an intense shade of red.  
  
"Gan Ning! Brother!" Sun Ce barked as he glanced at the 2 generals mounted on fine stallions and were heading their way "What are you doing here!?" Ce continued "Whadya mean by that!?" the pirate asked, suspiciously "Brother is there something wrong?!" Quan then interrupted feeling somewhat amiss "Yes, we thought you attacked Shu's main encampment like that man -!!" Zhou Yu explained cutting short as he realized what was happening. Zhao Yun quickly mounted on his silver stallion "That bastard's a traitor!! Probably of that fatso's" he exclaimed "We must go after him" Jiang Wei added as he glanced at the Wu generals "I'm afraid we will have to postpone our battle for the meantime" he muttered as Zhou Yu nodded in agreement, for once the brash strategist didn't care if he was gonna ally with Shu! He was desperate to save Xiao Qiao.  
  
"Da Qiao, Gan Ning and Sun Quan stay here for backup!" Zhou Yu ordered as his companions complied as he too mounted his steed. "Old man, you too keep guard" the tiger general said "What!? And I'm supposed to baby sit this whelps! I too shall accompany you" "(You've caused me too much trouble already, old man)" Zhao Yun mumbled under his breath "My Lord, our reinforcements will be arriving shortly, we don't want any feud happening while we're gone. As for now both Shu and Wu are in temporary alliance." Jiang Wei explained as Zhou Yu nodded.  
  
The allied forces of Wu and Shu headed to the Shu encampment. They had no soldiers or what so ever following behind them since most were badly injured and needed serious treatment. Nevertheless both Zhou Yu and Zhao Yun had called them back beforehand and settled a peace treaty for the meantime.  
  
As the group rode towards the woods, a figure suddenly spurt out of the bushes. Jiang Wei dismounted his steed, to see who or rather what it was and to his surprise found out it was one of Xiao Qiao's troop. She was badly injured and was at the brink of death, she seemed to have lost much blood, but nevertheless strived to get this far. "What happened" Jiang Wei asked the woman "Lady Qiao...Dong...Zhuo...en-emy...ploy...." was all she was able to utter until she laid dead. "Dong Zhuo's behind this! dammit! I should have known it'd be that old swine!" the tiger general cursed  
  
"Seems like that bastard took a different route" Zhou Yu said, dismounting his steed "This is as far as our horses can go" he continued as he ran towards the woods, Zhao Yun following close behind him "HEY WAIT UP!" Xiang Shang cried out "Doesn't hear you little sis, Zhou Yu's mind is to preoccupied with what do with that Dong Zhuo once he catches him! Hey you think that Zhao Yun guy has a liking to Xiao too, I mean he's equally worried...and well that kiss..." Ce replied, blushing a bit. Xiang Shang shrugged "Who knows...but seems like Zhou Yu will have a rival...I think it's cute. He'll realize how important Xiao is,..." she explained as Ce sighed "(Women...they think of such mush)"  
  
As they soon reached the depths of the woods, Zhou Yu's eyes widened in horror. A female militia of 7 excluding the one before were all dead, and lying on the ground. "Only a demon could have done such a thing!" Jiang Wei exclaimed in disgust as Xiang Shang covered her eyes. Sun Ce and Zhao Yun speechless while Lu Xun bent over to examine the remaining corpses "Seems it happened so fast, they barely knew what hit them" he uttered  
  
"That's right kid, those puny creatures had no idea what hit them and so did SHE!" a male voice interrupted. As a figure came to intact, he had long raven hair tied to a lose ponytail behind his back as a long dark tinted fabric was tied around his forehead to keep his bangs from hitting his stoic face, and those dark brown eyes of that showed his utter lust for blood.  
  
"Long time no see...Zilong..." he mumbled as the tiger general on the other hand was dead serious as he glanced upon the stranger. Or maybe he wasn't such a stranger at least to him that is....?  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
"This is sooo boring! Especially hearing this old man's continuous blabbing" Gan Ning exclaimed "We can't do anything about this, so bare with it for the moment!" Quan interrupted "We could only pray that they all come back safe...Xiao Qiao please be fine" Da muttered as a figure suddenly caught her attention.  
  
"Well, well, well my old man, seems you have lost you touch" a female said out of the blue. "Why you--!?" Huang Zhong exclaimed but was cut short as he saw the enticing woman in front of him as both Gan Ning and Sun Quan on the other hand started to drool when they saw the feminine figure. She was indeed a beauty, her long brown hair reached, almost until her thighs, though it was tied to a neat braid behind her back. She had a beautiful façade, her eyes dark brown and her lips curved and pinkish. She has a nice posture though she wasn't all that tall. She wore a dark red tank top that showed her bellybutton and short shorts. And Behind her stood a small army of fierce looking soldiers, and it was presumed she was one of Shu's summoned reinforcement. Though a woman, she wasn't like all others, she was rather boyish and somewhat reminded them of the strong-willed Lady Sun.  
  
"Whoa! I must be dreaming!" the former pirate said, rubbing his eyes as the female raised a brow at him. "Old man, who are they? Are they your relatives?" she asked. "What!?! Now way! I want to be related with this old fart" Gan Ning exclaimed "Oh. I see then. Well, Lord Jiang Wei asked me to assist you in battle but it seems my arrival was a bit too late?"  
  
"Not at all.... Huang Zhong said as he explained everything to the newcomer.  
  
End of Chapter 6:  
  
A/N: How was it? I'm kinda nervous about this chapter, especially the one of Zilongs part...should I change it?  
  
Zhao Yun: You better not make a fool of me?! Again!!!  
  
A/N: Hush!!! Anyways I need suggestions...about Zilong's past especially...who do you think that man is? How does he know Zilong? (I had an idea at first but I now that I think of it it sounded pathetic) So I need opinions!  
  
Zhao Yun: Idiot!!!  
  
A/N: Well sorry!!! Mr-Sourpuss!!! And about the new female character, I was thinking of a Sun Shang/Gan Ning/OC. Hope that's fine.  
  
Gan Ning: Oh! Yah! Women are soooo attached to me!!!! ^____^  
  
Sun Shang: Its fine, she can have him all to herself!!!  
  
Gan Ning: T____T  
  
Lu Xun: Please leave your comments, opinions and suggestions.  
  
Jiang Wei: Just no flames please!! Read and Review!! 


	7. Sweet revenge

For Black Phoenix, Miss Da Qiao and cooldot: Thanks all for your suggestions! For chibipearlball: Well yah, this is a Zhou Yu/ Xiao fic with some Zhao Yun/ Xiao. And For Librarose: Yaay! Thanks so much for the pictures! I really liked em! Zhang He, Zhou Yu and Zhao Yun were sooo cute!! Hehehe. Thanks again  
  
^_^Well, I guess this chapter is a bit weird, hope you like 'em anyways. Please leave me some reviews afterwards ^_^  
  
Chapter 7: Sweet revenge  
  
Zhao Yun stared at the man, blankly. Though the tiger general was usually calm and showed the least bit of emotion this time, he was most likely troubled as he held his "fierce dragon" into a tight grasp "So you're still alive after all these years" Zhao Yun finally muttered, keeping his cool composure. The man grinned, "Not much of a welcome, ne, Zilong?" "Cut the crap, Li Shun! Tell me where Xiao Qiao is?" the tiger general barked.  
  
The man by the name of Li Shun sneered "Don't worry you're beloved is sound asleep and is well taken care of by our Lord Dong Zhuo!!" he replied calmly. Zhao Yun flinched as he caught a glimpse of the Wu commander glaring at him evilly. "She is NOT Zhao Yun's woman, you fiend, and how dare you leave her with a sick bastard like th-that swine!!!!" Zhou Yu exclaimed  
  
"H-hey! Zhou Yu calm down will you" Sun Ce held the man from drawing his sword." "Hey, Zilong how many women are actually head over heels over you?" the man smirked as he pointed at the struggling Zhou Yu "What the!? Zhou Yu's a man!!! Either way I'm not falling for an obnoxious person like he- him!!" Zhao Yun replied, Well now that he mentioned it Zhou Yu does look like a woman...a bit...um... "How dare you call me a woman!!!" Zhou Yu shouted, as Jiang Wei and Lu Xun now helped to keep him from assaulting "Zhou Yu has now officially snapped" Sun Shang added. "Seriously men are so..."  
  
Soon after Zhao Yun turned his gaze back at the man "Why do you serve under Dong Zhou!?" he asked grimly "What do you think...?" was the blunt reply of the raven haired man "..." for a moment there was silence.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
12 years ago, a small village as attacked by a group of bandits, At that time, the men were sent to the army while the women and children were left, unprotected. Then and there a young boy at the age of 12 suddenly stood up. He was a bit short at his age (but guys intend to grow fast right) with a short lose ponytail tied behind his back. He also had a dark fabric tied around his forehead to keep his bangs from touching his face and his eyes were dark-brown that showed much determination, thus this boy was known as Zhao Zilong, "little dragon"  
  
Zhao Yun fought the bandits alongside his best friend Li Shun. Young Li Shun on the other hand was 2 years older, he was an adopted child but likewise he was just as skilled in combat like any other. Zhao Yun fought with only a dagger as his weapon. He was competent with a blade even in such a young age, the villagers were awed at his potential but-  
  
But despite such talent, he couldn't protect the one he loved most...  
  
That evening as Li Shun guarded the village Zhao Yun was ambushed by a group of men, he found it annoying on how those bastard would stomach killing women and kids but he knew he was no exception...he was about to be slashed by these scums "So much for being part of the army" Zhao Yun mumbled to himself as the next thing he heard was the riotous sound of blade meeting flesh, his eyes widening in fear as he realized what happen  
  
Instead of him being dead and buried, a girl about his age had taken damage. She had long auburn colored hair, and green eyes in which she looked at him and with sympathy, she forced out a smile as she then fell unto his arms, her blood staining his clothing. She was pale and pallid; likewise she was like a maiden so pure, so innocent "Yue Ling! Yue Ling!" Zhao Yun cried out "Why did you!? Shit!" he cursed under his breath. The girl was a friend to him, more than friend's maybe but he was such an ass for not having to tell her his feelings sooner and now...  
  
The girl smiled as whipped Zilong's tears using her finger. She had always been like that, she was always so caring, concerned about others.... she gave an assuring smile but soon after closed her eyes peacefully  
  
"YUE LING!!!!" Zhao Yun shouted, tears flowed uncontrollably, the first time, the little dragon ever shed a tear and he thought would be last as he threw away every emotion he had and sliced his enemies in one strike. Hesitance was out of his vocabulary, as a blood flowed continually ending it all  
  
The attack had ceased since then. Zilong on the other hand sat in front of a grave in a clearing as a boy with ebony hair approached him "It wasn't your fault she--" he said, patting his friend, assurinly "Li Shun! I-I want to be part of the army...to be strong." He said melancholically as his companion only nodded "You're not the only one..."  
  
After Years of hard training both Zhao Yun and Li Shun made it to the Shu army. Zhao Yun though was a bit stronger that Li Shun which made him pretty much envious. He was also much more trusted by the Lord Liu Bei and was treated in a much higher stature.  
  
One day, Liu Bei called for the "dragon", Zhao Zilong. He was no longer called little but was still noted as a soldier fierce and valiant as a dragon. "Zhao Yun, according to our scouts, the man by the name of Li Shun has been working for the enemy, acting as a spy" "Bu-but-" Zhao Yun protested "I want you to kill him, and this is a direct order from your commander" Liu Bei repeated sternly as Zhao Yun being a loyal follower nodded and took his leave.  
  
Soon after rain started to pour as the 2 finally met face to face "Li Shun ....why did you?" Zhao Yun asked "I'm sick of Liu Bei!! It's as simple as that! Are you gonna battle me for that Zhao Yun?" Li Shun asked sardonically "Why not join me instead together we can crush Liu Bei...." The man asked. Zhao Yun grimaced as he raised his spear "I will serve Lord Liu Bei... even if it mean having to finish you off!" "Really? And when did you start to betray your friends?!"  
  
The battle was fierce, but concluded as the spear general standing victorious. He raised his spear directly on Li Shun's throat but refused to go any further "Go!" Zhao Yun ordered. Li Shun grimaced, this was the second time he was humiliated, first was having to lose to someone younger than him and now having to be pitied, treated like a cur. "I swear, you'll regret this...you will fall by my blade Zhao Zilong!!" was the man's final words as he escaped in which afterwards the spear general collapsed.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
"Now my friend, we'll settle this once and for all"  
  
"Wait! Li Shun--!"  
  
"Shut up Zhao Yun, I will not hear your pathetic excuses, I will kill you with my very own blade "Serpent's Valor" (I dunno, why I named it that, probably cause Li Shun's a traitor which is commonly said to be a snake in the grass right?)  
  
Zhao Yun watch it!" Jiang Wei exclaimed, as he was about to lend a hand to his friend "Wait This is my battle! Please let me handle this" the tiger general replied in a soft tone as his companions hesitantly agreed and simply watched the upcoming duel.  
  
Li Shun was indeed fast, much faster than Zhao Yun even as the tiger general was only able to block the continues assaults. "Can't defend forever Zhao Yun! Li shun taunted as he pierced him through the side with one quick strike. It was a minor injury but it was bleeding as Zhao Yun tried to ignore the stinging feeling. Another rapid strike came without warning, as the spear general barely evaded it. "Shit" he curse under his breath as he lunged at his adversary, his attacks only to be smoothly parried not to mention countered as a hard fist came swinging into his stomach causing him to fall back and cough up blood.  
  
"Pathetic..." Li Shun mocked, nearing him as he on the other hand strived to get up "(that was some punch...can I be possibly getting weak, I should have been much more keen to my training)" Zhao Yun thought as he took a tight grasp on "Fierce dragon" and Li Shun with his "Serpent Valor" Metal against metal but soon metal met flesh as blood spurted out of the tiger generals left shoulder. The man grinned, simply satisfying his lust.  
  
Zhao Yun forced himself to get up, his spear acting as his only support "Not just yet!" he muttered as once again the 2 valiant warriors came together "This will be your end Zilong!" Li Shun exclaimed as his swung his sword in an uppercut, which tiger general tried to block, but to his surprise a sharp razor object pierced right through his already injured arm. Li Shun then backed away "Surprised?" he asked as he held a few small daggers in his free hand.  
  
"Damn it! The bastard's cheating!" Zhou Yu exclaimed as he stared Zhao Yun who was now on his knees pulling the blade from his flesh, Blood gushing out of the wound causing him to moan in pain. He was now bleeding more than ever as he received continuous beatings. The tiger general was now barely standing up as his opponent took advantage and rushed for him  
  
"(Damn it!!)" the tiger general muttered as he rapidly drew his spear aiming it directly to Li Shun's direction, and with one swift blow, the razor broke through. The sound was strident as the sharp blade pierced deep in one's flesh. "Zh-Zh-ao Yu-n" the man stammered as he fell with Zhao Yun catching him "I'm really sorry Li Shun...I-I" the tiger general faltered, his voice shaky and was obvious that he was giving in to tears  
  
"You're still an obnoxious ass...brash...and arrogant!" Li Shun resented "...." "I have no regrets though, after all I tried...now go and save you love before that fat bastard does something to her..."he barely made out, his voice failing him and for once neither Zhao Yun nor Zhou Yu reacted at the mention of Xiao Qiao as the tiger general simply nodded "I'll meet you again Zilong, though...probably not up there...." Was his last word until he breathed his last  
  
"Li...Shun..."  
  
"Zh-Zhao-" Jiang Wei whispered but was surprised to see the well conceited tiger general actually shedding tears...he was crying...."I'll catch up later, go save Xiao Qiao" he mumbled, forcing a smile, but failing in the attempt as more tears came running down his stoic face. For once the fierce dragon allowed his emotions to get to him...it wasn't the last after all...  
  
End of Chapter 7:  
  
A/N: How was that? Weird I guess? (I'm not good in dramas or fighting scenes so please bare with me....)  
  
Zhao Yun: You almost killed me in this chapter you stupid author!  
  
A/N: Well, you're still alive aren't you? Oh wait you already died long ago....  
  
Zhao Yun: Idiot! Wait I was crying?! What the hell...  
  
Lu Xun: Awwww!  
  
Jiang Wei: Awwww!  
  
Zhao Yun: You 2 are dead! (Bunch of extras)  
  
A/N: So please read and review! Sorry this chapter is the most serious I guess, next chapter is about Gan Ning and his um well....love life? ^__^ And Zhou Yu finally reaching Xiao....Zhao Yun's still in this fic and there will still be a triangle between them. Oh yah! I'm really Sorry, but I'm kinda bashing Dong Zhuo here...calling him names etc, etc, etc.  
  
Zhou Yu: Who care about that fat boar! Anyway let me make this clear! IT'S either a Xiao/Zhou Yu or a Xiao/Zhao Yun NOT a Zhou Yu/Zhao Yun. One more like that and you're dead  
  
A/N: Hehehehe, sowi! But it was way serious an-and-  
  
Zhou Yu: Do that again and I swear you are DEAD!!  
  
A/N: Meanie! Anyway please review!!! And No flames!! Hear me! NO FLAMES!! 


	8. Two ends meet

To my reviewers, I appreciate all your reviews and support, as you all know some jerk is bad mouthing me! I assure you none of them are true! (I'm sorry, I guess I'm still a bit pissed) anyways here's the next chapter, I took off the anonymous reviews, but all of you are more than welcome to email me. ^__^ To Blade Capashen: Sorry if I offended you in some way, but I'm glad you liked my fic. I hope you could update your Final fantasy fic soon. Looking forward.  
  
P.S Cobra is actually made by Blue Viper (Amanda). You'll see her in her stories too once she posts it. I hope you'll read her fics too.  
  
Chapter 8: Two ends meet  
  
"Old man, until when do you plan to stand there doing nothing?" the woman resented as she crossed her arms to her chest "Obnoxious little-" Huang Zhong exclaimed but was cut off "Fine then, stay here as long as you want, I'm going to find Lord Jiang Wei and Lord Zhao Yun, lazy old geezer" and with that she came to a decision and walked away  
  
"Hey wait up, love" the former pirate Gan Ning called out as he abruptly grabbed hold of her hand. She raised a brow and without warning she slapped him hard, "Touch me again, and you'll be receiving more than just a slap!" "Feisty aren't you, um..." "Cobra" "Huh?" Gan Ning mumbled, still rubbing his soar cheek "My name" "Weird name, you an outsider or something?" he asked, "Pretty much, but that is none of your business" she replied. "Are you coming with me?"  
  
"Of course, Love" Gan Ning said, taking his chance to drape his arm around her shoulder. He was then rewarded by another hard smack in the face "I said my name is Cobra, and stop touching me, you fiend!" "(Ouch, this woman is strong but damn she's hot?!) My name by the way milady is Gan Ning, Gan Ning of the bells" "Oh. Its not as if I was asking but fine, shall we get going, Lord Gan Ning?" Cobra asked as the former pirate nodded and followed her lead  
  
"Whoa! That girl's hot!" Sun Quan complemented "Just a bad attitude" Da added, a bit irritated "Your idiotic friend seems to have the hots for her though!" the old man, Huang Zhong butted in "Huh? But Lady Sun? Won't she get jealous or anything?" Da muttered, worriedly "Knowing my sister, she won't really care"  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Meanwhile in the depth of the forest, the tiger general was still lamenting, his comrades feeling a bit piteous but soon enough decided for the best. "I shall be going ahead if its fine with you Zhao Yun" Zhou Yu asked as the spear general nodded "Don't worry I can handle myself, just hurry up and save her!" he muttered "What are you saying!? We can't just leave you here!" Jiang Wei protested "Either that or you risk Xiao Qiao being "touched" by big, fat and ugly!"  
  
"I can't believe you! You can still joke around in your condition" Jiang Wei added, shaking his head in dismay "If you want I can look after Mr- sourpuss here" Lu Xun suddenly announced "Hn, I appreciate the hospitality but-" Zhao Yun stammered only to be ignored "Zhou Yu what do you say?" the Wu tactician asked "Very well, Lu Xun will aid Lord Zhao Yun, Sun Ce and I will charge towards the enemy's main camp and-" Zhou Yu directed "The Lady Wu and I will go back to Shu's main camp and ask for back up for the coming battle. I'm sure Dong Zhuo has something up his sleeves still" Jiang Wei cut in as the Wu commander nodded in agreement "Shang Xiang take care of yourself!" Su Ce shouted out as they went different directions, for they're designated tasks.  
  
Both Zhou Yu and Sun Ce rushed deeper to the woods. There were a few enemy soldiers lurking behind the bushes but they were easily disposed off. "Hey! Zhou Yu, you don't think Xiao has fallen for Zhao Yun?" Ce asked out of the blue "I don't know but either way I'll take her back, I'll court her again if I have too" his companion replied seriously "Nice one Zhou Yu, don't worry I'm right behind you all the way" "Thanks Ce, I swear I'll rescue her from Dong Zhuo, after which...I'll never let her out of my grasp again" the Wu commander murmured as his friend grinned.  
  
After some time, both Zhou Yu and Sun Ce came to a halt as they came face to face with none other but Dong Zhuo, Xiao Qiao was held in the waist and was unconscious. Not only that but she also seemed to have been bruised in her previous encounters "DONG ZHUO!!!!" Zhou Yu shouted out, unsheathing his long sword "You seemed to have gotten faster than expected! But insects such as yourselves don't stand much against me and my army" "Shut up PIG! Return Xiao and I might spare you!" Zhou Yu exclaimed "How dare you call me such names, prepare to be crushed, you worm!! LU BU!!!! Annihilate them all!" Dong Zhuo ordered as his mightiest and most feared warrior appeared.  
  
"Seriously, Do we have a chance against this creep" Ce muttered as he drew out his "Overlord" "(Damn pig! Rot in hell)" Zhou Yu flamed ignoring the others resentments "Ce, go distract Lu Bu while I go for Dong Zhuo" "No problem, make sure you beat the hell out of that swine!" his companion assured as he faced Lu Bu and his "sky scorcher" while Zhou Yu on the other hand ran after Dong Zhuo.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
On the other hand, Lu Xun treated some of Zhao Yun's injuries. "How are you feeling, Lord Zilong?" The Wu tactician asked, "Fine, thanks to you." "Um, its my pleasure. Do you think we should be getting back, Lord Sun Quan, Lady Qiao and Gan Ning must be getting worried?" "I guess so, and knowing old Huang Zhong, I bet he'll be scolding us sooner or later" Zhao Yun murmured as he stood up, the young tactician supporting him. " Here, hold on to me?" Lu Xun offered as the spear general complied.  
  
The 2 walked in a slow pace keeping their silence but not long after they were greeted by a buxom woman along the way "Lord Zhao Yun!" the female voice said, catching the two's attention. The spear general raised his head as the female figure came intact, "Oh! Its you Cobra!" Zhao Yun muttered, "What happened to you? Umm...is he your um...." Cobra asked gawking at the young tactician  
  
"Don't say a word!" the spear general barked, feeling a faint blush coming up "Hey! Lu Xun!" Gan Ning suddenly cried out "You know him?" the woman turned to the former pirate "Of course, Love" he answered smugly as another hard smack hit him hard in the face "Are you deaf or something! One more of your flirting and I'll make sure you're dead!" "(Ts, women nowadays...but as they say the more ya hate the deeper ya love. Hehehe)" Gan Ning thought, grinning widely to himself.  
  
"Zhao Yun who is she?" Lu Xun asked "She's Cobra, one of Shu's backup troops." "Cobra? Is that name foreign?" "Guess so, Cobra never did tell us much about herself, all we know is that she was a pirate from overseas" "A pirate? I can see why she an Gan Ning got along so well..." Lu Xun smirked as the spear general nodded,  
  
"Anyway, Cobra have you met with Huang Zhong?" Zhao Yun asked the woman "Yah, I left the old man where I found him, he won't get his lazy ass to move" Cobra explained "Where's Lord Jiang Wei by the way?"  
  
"He's with lady Sun of Wu" the spear general said "What!?! Lady Sun I-is with hi-him!" Gan Ning muttered. "(Damn that bastard)" "what are you complaining about, isn't Lady Cobra your new-?" Lu Xun asked enough for only the former pirated to hear. " Quit that! I'm still hitting on her!" "Whatever you say..."  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Zhou Yu ran after Dong Zhuo alone, he easily eluded the enemy soldiers but was forced to take into action one way or another "Damn! How can that bastard run so fast?" he muttered continuing on his pursue. "Prepare to die, insect!!" Dong Zhuo shouted as he dropped the unconscious Xiao Qiao to the ground "You'll pay what you did to my wife you pig!!" "Grrr.... Once I dispose of you, the beautiful Qiao, will be mine, I'll wed her and we'll have lots of children!" Dong Zhuo exclaimed as the Wu commander turned pale and a bit blue of the thought "That's absurd! Who would want to be touched by someone li-like yourself....and I definitely wont let you lay even a finger on her!" Zhou Yu enraged as he lunged for his opponent.  
  
The clash of metal was deafening, as Dong Zhuo parried most of Zhou Yu's assaults, by then Xiao Qiao was coming too. "Xiao!" Zhou Yu exclaimed in relief as he kept his standard poise. "Insecccct!" Dong Zhuo exclaimed charging at his adversary, a group of well-trained militia coming from behind him.  
  
"(Zhou Yu....)" Xiao Qiao started to stir as her focus came clear.  
  
"What the!?" Zhou Yu exclaimed. He was able to block Dong Zhuo's first attack but having to deal with several others was going to be much difficult "Blast you cheating scum!" The Wu commander cursed as he slashed 2 soldiers from behind. "He! All of you Attack this puny insect!!!" Dong Zhuo structured, as a group of men came lunging toward the Wu head.  
  
"(Zhou Yu...)" The girl murmured again. She was having difficulty getting up and practically cursed herself for that but strived to do so nevertheless.  
  
Zhou Yu was held by a group, he was being outnumbered by a bunch of no good for nothing barbarians. Soon after Dong Zhuo walked towards him, his sword "horror" outstretched and aimed directly to his throat. "Another insect crushed" he mumbled in satisfaction but even before the sharp blade touched the man a hard object came flying towards his assailant and hitting him directly in the head.  
  
"Don't pick on Zhou Yu! You bastard!!" a small familiar voice exclaimed  
  
"Xiao Qiao!" Zhou Yu exclaimed, as he blushed a bit after seeing her. Her long brown hair was untied, making her look, a bit mature. Her bangs covered part of her pallid at the same time flustered face. She was still weak as she was barely able to keep herself up. Xiao also had a deep injury in her left arm, which was presumed to have been a cause of her encounter with Li Shun.  
  
The Wu commander took the opportunity to knock his opponents down as he then rushed to the girl. "Xiao Qiao!" he exclaimed, taking her in his arms, and hugging her firmly The girl was stunned, it wasn't really the type of welcome she had been expecting, after all she was still a defector "So you're not mad?" the girl muttered, nervously "Mad of what?" he asked, as he had no intention of letting her go. Not just yet "...For me defecting to Shu" she replied still a bit uncomfortable  
  
"No..." Zhou Yu mumbled softly "Just upset since you kissed Zilong earlier" "I-I didn't kiss him!!" the girl quickly protested, as she turned deep red "Really?!" "Really!!!" the girl exclaimed as Zhou Yu chuckled feeling Xiao relax in his grasp.  
  
Soon enough, Zhou Yu pulled away "I'll never let you out of my sight again...never" he murmured as he kissed the girl lightly in the forehead making her blush. Zhou Yu smiled and cupped the girl's chin; he was inching closer towards her and as soon as they're lips were millimeters away--  
  
"SCUMS!!! How dare you make love and ignore my well being!!" Dong Zhuo's voice echoed as the 2 automatically moved away from each other "(Damn it! Just a few more second and I could have kissed her!) Zhou Yu thought as he glared at the intruder evilly. Xiao Qiao on the other hand was blushing hard and avoided eye contact.  
  
"You may have won this time but remember, I still have the upper hand! Retreat for now!! We shall ally with the Nanman! Then I shall rule the 3 kingdoms!" Dong Zhuo exclaimed "(Doesn't fatso ever give up?!)" Xiao Qiao though as Zhou Yu was still a bit frustrated of the wasted opportunity "Damn you Dong Zhuo, I swear I'll kill you the next time..."  
  
End of Chapter 8:  
  
A/N: How was it?  
  
Zhou Yu: Dammit!!! How dare you put an extra!!! It was getting good! I was gonna kiss her but NOOOO!!!! You had to put that wild boar as an extra!!! T____T  
  
Dong Zhuo: (Excuse me for being a fat!! You Insect!!)  
  
A/N: Ehehehehe. Sorry about that!  
  
Gan Ning: I though this was about my love life! I was slapped how many times in this fic damn it, that ain't right!  
  
Cobra: Hmph! It was your fault!  
  
Zhao Yun: At least she didn't torture me much in this fic!  
  
Sun Ce: What happened to me!?  
  
Sun Shang: Maybe your dead? It was Lu Bu whom you fought with anyhow! May you rest in peace brother!  
  
Sun Ce: Noooooo!!! T___T  
  
Da Qiao: Heeey! I don't wanna be a widow yet!!  
  
A/N: No, Sun Ce is not yet dead and I'm going to clarify that in the next chapter, I'm still torturing Zhao Yun, and about Gan Ning....ehehehehe. By the way Cobra again is Blue Viper's original character. She was kind enough to let me borrow her, I'm sure she'll appear in most of her fics too.  
  
Zhao Yun: T__T Meanie! Anyways read and review! 


	9. Reunion

Argh. School...how annoying! Anyhow I'm trying my best to already finish this fic so I can start on my new ones! Ehehehe. Sadly, I won't be making much progress since its back-to-school for me! Warning of mushiness in this chapter!  
  
For AZRAEL, of the Alabaster legion: Thank you so much! I tried my best in this chapter so um...what do you think?! Can you post your next chapter soon too?  
  
Okay, its not that this chapter's long, I just changed my way of writing. A little experiment. ^_^ And I'm accepting anonymous reviews again, as usual stupid flames shall be erased so DON'T BOTHER!!!! It's a waste of time.  
  
Chapter 9: Reunion  
  
As Dong Zhuo left the grounds, Zhou Yu turned his gaze back at Xiao Qiao as she on the other hand had turned red after catching a glimpse of his masculine stature pacing towards her. "Umm..." she stammered feeling a bit uneasy. The Wu commander grinned as he slowly neared "his maiden" in which afterwards he knelt down in front of her "Zh-Zhou Yu-" the girl mumbled but was silenced as the man placed a light finger on her lip. Slowly yet lovingly it soon caressed her pale, stoic face.  
  
"There will be no more interference" he whispered "And I promise to be gentle so...." (^_^ I'm being horny. Hehehe) he continued, as he inched closer and closer and---  
  
"ZHOU YUUUUU!!!!!" a familiar voice cried out desperately from afar.  
  
"(N-not again)" Zhou Yu thought as the girl started to recoil from his touch. He sighed heftily but refused to squander on such an opportunity yet again. Without hesitation the Wu commander suddenly grabbed hold of Xiao's hand and pulled her towards him, catching her lips with his own. The girl's eyes widened, this was the very first time her lord acted a bit "edgy". He never really did kiss her in the lips before...even if he did kiss her it would usually be a simple peck on the cheek or a small gesture in the hand...but despite the differences it all felt good...it always does when he's the one doing it...  
  
As soon as they parted they had their backs turned to each other, obviously embarrassed on their little "happenings" "So much for being gentle ne?" Xiao joked but was replaced by one of her cute innocent smiles "Wo Ai Ni Zhou Yu..." she whispered as Zhou Yu smiled in satisfaction.  
  
"ZHOU YUUUU!!!!! NO TIME TO HIT ON YOUR GAL!!! YA WANNA HELP ME OUT OR SOMETHING!!!" the voice cried again  
  
"I-isn't that Lord Sun Ce's voice?" Xiao asked as Zhou Yu nodded  
  
"I completely forgot, I left him with Lu Bu a while ago and---"  
  
"Ehhhh? I'm surprised that he ain't dead yet!" the girl awed as the Wu commander grabbed her hand  
  
"Lets go, we'll end this battle with Dong Zhuo once and for all...I'll make him pay for all his mishaps!!" he exclaimed as he and Xiao rushed to help Sun Ce.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
"Boyue!! What is the meaning of this!?" Guan Yu exclaimed harshly as he pointed at the youngest child of the Sun family, Sun Shang Xiang "You dare bring this traitor here, and inquire that we send reinforcements to aid the Wu forces?" he continued not even giving the young spear general a chance to explain himself.  
  
"Hey just wait a second here you big lout! First off I really didn't expect much from you Shu people! The only reliant people here are Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei!" Xiang Shang exclaimed furiously "But-since Xiao Qiao is in the lifeline, Lord Jiang Wei suggested that-"  
  
"Enough woman! Do you take us as a bunch of idiots to believe your fraud story?!" Zhang Fei added  
  
"No. I think you 2 bozos are complete idiots since you don't trust even your own ally! To mention that it was a complete mistake to actually come and seek for your help!"  
  
"Um...Lady Wu" Jiang Wei muttered, he was definitely impressed on how the woman talked to Guan Yu and Zhang Fei to mention how she defended his well being.  
  
"I will not take insults from this wench! Prepare yourself!" Guan Yu exclaimed taking out his glaive, she on the other hand had turned red in annoyance and anger  
  
"Fine you want trouble, I'll give it to you!" she exclaimed raising her "sol chakrams"  
  
"Guan Yu! Zhang Fei! Stop this intolerance immediately!" a low, calm voice exclaimed, halting to 2 opposing force's movements.  
  
"Brother but this woman-"Zhang Fei started as he stared at Lui Bei  
  
"Lord Huang Zhong has sent a messenger regarding the battles outcome..." the Shu commander stated  
  
"So that old man has some use after all" Xiang Shang growled  
  
"According to him, both Lord Zhao Yun and Lord Zhou Yu of Wu had cooperated on finding the Lady Qiao. It was also alleged that another enemy hostile is in our way to conquest. And if I'm not mistaken, it would be none other that filthy rat, Dong Zhuo"  
  
"Dong Zhuo?! So that bastards behind all these!" Zhang Fei barked  
  
"Indeed, therefore, it would be wise for us to see eye to eye with the Wu forces, am I right my Lady Wu?" Liu Bei explained glancing at the woman then at Jiang Wei who both nodded in compensation. "Send reinforcements and aid the Wu forces! Our encampment will serve as the main base as for now."  
  
Shang Xiang smiled and bowed down as a gesture "I appreciate your help old man! I'm glad that you finally put some sense into that thick head of yours!" she said as Liu Bei raised a brow " Ji-Jiang Wei why don't you and the Lady Wu rest in your tent for the moments time." He said "Guan Yu tell our people to set up the extra tents. Zhang Fei ready our medics, I'm pretty sure that many have been injured" he ordered as the 2 brothers nodded.  
  
"Lady Wu, shall we go?" Jiang Wei asked lending a hand to her as she started to blush  
  
"Ye-yes, Of course!" she stammered but took his offer and let her self be escorted by the gallant Shu general  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
The mighty warrior Lu Bu lunged at Sun Ce, it was a wonder that the Wu general was able to anticipate his opponent's assaults, despite the heavy injuries he had already received.  
  
"Damn, is this guy even human!?" Sun Ce mocked as he continued to defend with his tonfas. One wrong move, and surely he's done for.  
  
"Die! You scum!!!!" Lu Bu gave out a loud battle cry as he lunged his spear from above catching his opponent off guard.  
  
"Shit!" Ce cursed, as he knew well that he wouldn't be able to defend against Lu Bu's final blow nor will he be able to escape the sharp blade which is dread to slice right through him.  
  
The clashing of metal was heard and Sun Ce was dumb founded that he was still alive and breathing "Fancy meeting you here, Ce!" a familiar voice greeted as there in front of him stood the long haired brunette, his long sword colliding with his opponents weapon, halting its deadly assault.  
  
"Zhou Yu! Sure glad to see you!" the Wu general exclaimed as he got up to his feet and grasped his tonfas "Lets end this Zhou Yu!!!" he commanded as his friend nodded and both warriors charged towards their adversary.  
  
"Hn, 2 won't make a difference!" Lu Bu mocked as he simply parried their continuous assaults.  
  
"Hey! Just because I'm small and I'm girl doesn't mean you have the right to ignore me!" a high-pitched voice said from behind as two large metal fans came to view  
  
"Xiao Qiao! Good to have ya back!" Ce replied as Zhou Yu smiled.  
  
"So the little girl's recovered! What of it?!" Lu Bu ridiculed as the girl started to fume  
  
"I'll beat you up to a pulp, just you wait and see!" the girl exclaimed as she joined in battle. Lu Bu growled as he tried to anticipate his enemy's assaults but to no avail. 3 against one, he had most certainly misjudged their skill and dexterity and he knew well that continuing his peruse would be the end to him.  
  
"Damn! Retreat" he ordered his remaining troops then turned towards Zhou Yu "There won't be a next time for you! I'll make sure of that!" he barked as the Wu commander grimaced  
  
"We'll see about that..." Zhou Yu remarked as his gaze adverted to both his allies. "Are both of you all right?" he asked  
  
"Never better!" Ce assured as Xiao nodded. "So what now?"  
  
But even before Zhou Yu was able to reply a male voice called out "Zhou Yu! Sun Ce! Xiao!"  
  
"Eh? Lord Gan Ning!!?" Xiao replied excitedly as the former pirate and an unfamiliar woman came from behind the bushes.  
  
"How've ya been, Xiao! Hope that Dong Zhuo didn't touch ya?" Gan Ning blurted out as the Wu commander gave him a death glare  
  
"Do-don't worry he didn't touch me, really!" this girl stammered, "By the way, who's your friend?" she asked, looking up at the woman.  
  
"Whoa! Where'd you pick up such a cutie!?" Ce remarked as the former pirate grinned and draped an arm around Cobra. "You think so too Lord Ce? Well she's really-ack" Gan Ning tried to explain but was cut off by a hard smack on the cheek.  
  
"What now? What did I do!?"  
  
"Hmph. Can you stop touching me and I can explain for myself thank you very much!" she replied coldly as the trio started to chuckle.  
  
"Wooow! She's really cool!" Xiao complemented as the woman suddenly kneeled infront of her and smiled assumingly.  
  
"You must be Xiao Qiao, Zhao Yun's been musing about?" she whispered to her ear as she turned deep crimson.  
  
"H-he's not!! I-I'm already married you know?" she stammered felling a bit nervous as he caught a glimpse of Zhou Yu's worried facial reaction.  
  
Cobra smiled and stood up "My name by the way is Cobra, from the Shu fleet" she said as the Wu officers took recognition.  
  
"So anyway were too?" Sun Ce asked as the Wu commander shook his head  
  
"Um, if you want I can accompany you to the Shu encampment, to meet up with our Lord" Cobra commented  
  
"That would be nuts! They'll probably behead us or something!" Ce inquired, "Why do you trust us this much by the way missy!"  
  
"Don't call me such louse pet names!" Cobra hissed "But the reason I trust you is because both Lord Zhao Yun and Lord Jiang Wei does right? For me that's reason enough! Just don't try anything funny!" she continued, brushing a few strands of her brownish hair with the tip of her fingers.  
  
"Feisty! Just the way I like it" Gan Ning mumbled as he received another touch-me-and-you-die glare form the brunette.  
  
Zhou Yu sighed "Very well, Lady Cobra, your help would be much appreciated if you could bring us to Lord Liu Bei!" he said as Cobra nodded and led the way  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
After walking for miles a large camp was spotted from afar. "I guess we're here" Cobra informed as they continued on to the Shu encampment.  
  
As they arrived, they were greeted by the Shu commander Liu Bei himself. Along, were both his brothers, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei.  
  
"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lord Zhou Yu!" Liu Bei said as he offered the Wu commander his hand.  
  
Zhou Yu took it "I am as well, Lord Liu Bei" he gestured "Though I'm afraid we would be needing your help in defeating Dong Zhuo and his massive fleet" he continued as Liu Bei nodded in reply.  
  
"Likewise we need your assistance as well" the older man replied as the 2 heads made a verbal agreement.  
  
"Xiao Qiao!!!!!" a male voice exclaimed as the girl looked around to see Zhao Yun heading her way. He was heavily bandaged as the young tactician Lu Xun had a need to support him. Xiao rushed to him.  
  
"Wh-what happened to you?" she asked in concern as the spear general grinned.  
  
"Just completed some unfinished business!" he replied as Xiao suddenly became teary eyed. "What's the matter twerp?" Zhao Yun mumbled as the girl suddenly hugged him, to his surprise.  
  
"I hate you! You're annoying! Perverted! Brash! And Damn Overconfident! You could have gotten killed you know that!" she cried out  
  
The tiger general smirked but kept her in a tight embrace "Well sorry for being annoying brash and overconfident! But just to tell you, I am not perverted!!" he replied with a hint of sarcasm, as the girl continued to sob in his chest.  
  
Zhou Yu peered at the 2, he was red in color by then and was about to tear the spear general to shreds for touching "his" Xiao! Though it was a good thing that both Sun Ce and Gan Ning were there to hold him off.  
  
End of Chapter 9:  
  
A/N: "Wo Ai Ni" by the way I think is I love you in Chinese. Anyway I hope you guys will like this chapter.  
  
Zhou Yu: Yaaay! ^__^ I get to kiss her!  
  
A/N: ......  
  
Zhao Yun: Weird...  
  
Lu Xun: Hey! You said Dong Zhuo will be teaming up with the Nanman right? So this fic will take longer?  
  
Zhao Yun: As long as I don't get tortured!  
  
A/N: I'm not sure, but more or less this fic is gonna end soon.  
  
Zhao Yun: Yaaay! When are you posting next?  
  
A/N: Sometime next week, probably. Why?  
  
Zhao Yun: I can't wait for this fic to end!  
  
A/N: -_-**** Cut it out, I'll torture you more!  
  
Zhao Yun: Eep.  
  
Lu Xun: Please Read and Review! And if you're gonna flame her, don't be too destructive. 


	10. Settling Down

Sorry it took me a very long time to post chapter 10 of my fic. I kinda got loaded the past 3 weeks. But anyhow, here's chapter 10, I hope you guys will like it. Don't forget to review!  
  
Chapter 10: Settling Down  
  
The evening was peaceful enough for the allied fleet to settle down even for a bit. Due to the outcome of the previous battles both Wu and Shu's troops were equally depleted not to mention most were badly injured and was currently being mended by different medics.  
  
A meeting was held in Liu Bei's private marquee. Zhou Yu as the Wu representative was of course invited to join in along, with him was the 2nd of the Sun siblings, Sun Quan.  
  
"Where are Ce, and the others?" Zhou Yu asked as they waited for the Shu commander  
  
" I'm not really sure" Quan replied "Though I saw him a while ago, hand in hand with Da Qiao!"  
  
"Dammit! I can't believe him! Damn flirt!"  
  
"What? Don't tell me you're Jealous, Zhou Yu?" the Wu general smirked  
  
"Hmph! I'd do anything to be with Xiao Qiao right now...but obviously I'm stuck being here!" was the man's blatant reply  
  
"I pity you Zhou Yu, but unfortunately being allotted commander has its pains! But don't worry it'll only take a few hours of so!"  
  
"Seriously..." Zhou Yu complained under his breath  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Meanwhile Xiao Qiao decided to pay a little visit to the renowned tiger general of Shu. On her way, she saw the spear general, Jiang Wei along with Sun Shang Xiang. "Lady Sun!" Xiao waved a hand as woman smiled and approached her.  
  
"Xiao! Why aren't you with Zhou Yu? Don't tell me that aloof abandoned you again"  
  
"No. No. No. You see, he's in a meeting with Lord Liu Bei"  
  
"Oh! Well just you tell me if he'd hurt you again! And I'm sure to kick his ass!"  
  
The girl smiled and nodded "So where are you 2 headed? A date I suppose?" the girl teased as the 2 turned red  
  
"O-Ofcourse not!"  
  
"We're just gonna visit Lord Zhao Yun. He's with Lu Xun right now"  
  
"They're together?"  
  
"Yes. Lord Lu Xun's seems to be taking good care of him" Jiang Wei grinned " shall we see for ourselves?" he asked as the 2 females nodded in excitement.  
  
They came inside the tent to see the tiger general sitting upright in bed while the Wu tactician; Lu Xun mended him of his wounds.  
  
"C-can you be a little more gentle" Zhao Yun complained as Lu Xun tightened the bandaged around his torso  
  
"You have 2 broken ribs if I may inform you!" the youth explained " Besides this is what you get for acting so rashly! Oh and did I mention that, that was the most absurd thing I saw anyone do?"  
  
"Why? All I did was fight Li Shun then got beaten up. Isn't that normal in battle"  
  
"Yes, but-" Lu Xun protested but was cut off  
  
"Don't tell me you're worried about me?" Zhao Yun snickered  
  
"That's insane! Why would I be worrying about someone who I barely even know!"  
  
"Let's see...because you're attracted to me?" the spear general teased, having fun on actually toying with the "boy" who was blushing like mad every time he said something of such.  
  
"I AM NOT!!!!!" Lu Xun yelped  
  
"Hehehe, Lu Xun's so red! Cute!" a petite voice said from the entrance the 2 officers glanced around to see Xiao Qiao along with 2 others.  
  
"Lord Zilong! Please stop teasing Lord Lu Xun!" Jiang Wei's voce followed as he came into view with the youngest Sun sibling, Sun Shang Xiang who were both grinning.  
  
Zhao Yun merely chuckled "So, any reports about Dong Zhuo?" he asked, glancing at his companion  
  
"Our scouts say he had fled south, and is seeking refuge with the Nanman"  
  
"So that creep is gonna ally with the Nanman" Shang Xiang asked  
  
"I'm afraid so, lady Wu, as much as we want this battle to end. That corrupt Dong Zhuo will stop at nothing to bring us down'  
  
"What is our plan then?" Lu Xun asked politely  
  
"Prime minister is discussing that with Lords Zhou Yu and Sun Quan! For the meantime all he asks of us is to take it easy"  
  
"How can we take it easy if that mean, good for nothing pig is on the lose!?" Xiao pouted  
  
"Its not as if we can do anything more, twerp!" the tiger general replied "Just stay on your guard!" he commanded as his companions nodded in agreement  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
"Can you stop following me! BASTARD!" Cobra yelled  
  
"Why not, Love?" Gan Ning questioned in sarcasm  
  
"Because it's really annoying!"  
  
"Weird, most women would go begging me to make love with them. Why not you?"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry for not being like your 'other women'! And one more thing I have no intention of doing such folly especially with an idiot like yourself!" Cobra exclaimed stomping inside a tent, the former pirate still in her tail "Do you mind!?"  
  
"Mind what!?"  
  
"How simple minded can you be? I'm gonna change so go away?!" the girl fumed as Gan Ning simply sat in the edge of her bed  
  
"Go Ahead, I can simply sit here and watch-" he snickered but was soon met with a hard SLAP in the face "What did you do that for!?"  
  
"PERVERT!!! Get out before I get pissed and slice you into several bits!" she threatened, unsheathing 2 of her daggers.  
  
"Let' see you try! Promise I won't be moving from this position" the former pirate dared, rubbing his soar cheek. A malicious grin, plastered in his handsome façade.  
  
"Fine then!" Cobra exclaimed as she walked towards the man, "I'll make sure your death would turn out fast yet painless." She continued as she stopped right in front of him and suddenly drawing the 2 sharp knives above his head and preparing for the assault without hesitation.  
  
Gan Ning on the other hand remained calm as he simply sat there. The sharp razor soon came right at him; but before in even made contact with a strand of his hair, he quickly grasped Cobra by the wrist, halting her from continuing the fatal attack. He hardened his grip as the girl gritted her teeth, relentlessly letting go of the blade.  
  
Gan Ning smiled contentedly "See what I mean, you maybe strong, but you'll never out match Gan Ning of the bells" he mocked, suddenly pushing the brunette to the bed and pinning her there, straddling her legs soon after. He grinned victoriously as he leaned over to the girl, then kissing her lightly in the lips. By the time he pulled away he noticed the smirk in the woman's face. "You tasted sweet, love. I proposed you liked that as much as I did?"  
  
Cobra remained motionless, but with one swift shift she raised her knee, hitting the former pirate in his most sensitive part (I bet all of you guys know where that is right? Hehehe, sorry I'm being kinda naughty!) Making him fall back and wince at the pain. Cobra took this opportunity to move and stand up as She touched her lips with her thumb seductively while gazing at the former pirate "I appreciated your chaste kiss! But do that again, and I'll make sure, to hit you harder THERE! Hmph!" she smirked before proceeding outside  
  
"Damn woman!"  
  
~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
After several hours, Zhou Yu and Sun Quan were dismissed. They had worked on a fool-proof strategy the whole evening and by then the Wu commander was completely exhausted! "Zhou Yu! So Here's your chance go and find you maiden!" Quan teased, elbowing the general  
  
"I'll do just that! Victory is sure to be ours, after which everything would be back to the way it was!"  
  
"You think too much Zhou Yu! Well, I'll be seeing you later!"  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Well, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei invited me to the tavern! Those 2 muscle bound oafs are not as bad once you get to know them" Quan replied as Zhou Yu simply smiled  
  
"Do as you wish, my lord." And with that the 2 went different ways. Zhou Yu walked along the grounds not sure on where he was going. He wasn't at all to familiar with the Shu campus; it was a whole lot different from that of Wu's after all.  
  
"Zhou Yu!" a female voice said from afar as he glanced at the approaching figure of his Qiao.  
  
"Xiao Qiao! How did you find me?"  
  
"I came by the main pavilion, and well, I saw lady Yue Ying there, she said that you were long gone so I decided to look for you and here you are!" the girl said gleefully  
  
"Sorry it took me a while!" Zhou Yu apologized as the younger Qiao simply nodded, her cheeks turning bright red.  
  
"So, how did it go?" Xiao asked, facing the older man  
  
"Boring!" she heard him say as she on the other hand simply giggled, "So what have you been up too, little miss?"  
  
("Hey don't move around to much they'll spot us") a mumbling sound came from behind the bushes  
  
"Huh? Well, I've been with Lu Xun and Zhao Yun most of the evening..." she said truthfully  
  
The Wu commander frowned "(Zhao Yun?) Xiao Qiao do you lik-"  
  
("Da, are you alright?") Another murmuring sound said as Zhou Yu gritted his teeth and approached whoever was spying on them. He glared to see both Sun Ce and Da Qiao bickering behind the said shrubbery  
  
"Si-Sister!" Xiao exclaimed, catching the 2's attention  
  
"Hey Zhou Yu! Xiao!" Sun Ce waved as Zhou Yu simply raised a brow.  
  
"What may I ask are you doing there?!" he questioned coldly  
  
"We were um..." Ce reasoned  
  
"You were spying weren't you?"  
  
"Spying? Whatever gave you that idea?" the man laughed, jumping out of the shrubbery and helping Da as well.  
  
"Some reason that was Ce? What are you 2 up to?"  
  
Su Ce chuckled "Nothing! We were just listening to your um... "Intimate" conversation, right Da?"  
  
The girl nodded "I never really thought that Lord Zhou Yu is indeed very sweet. You're very lucky little sister" she teased  
  
"Sister! Please stop that!" Xiao yelped, now turning very red  
  
"Xiao Qiao, do you-do you like---" Sun Ce repeated Zhou Yu's previous words, adding a few smooching sounds making the couple blush even harder  
  
"DAMN YOU SUN CE!!!!!!!" The Wu commander exclaimed, drawing out his sword and chasing after his companion, the 2 Qiao sisters giggling at their so called "mature" husbands  
  
Soon after, nighttime came as the allied forces had finally decided to get some shuteye ...tomorrow, the final battle shall be held, victory was sure to be theirs? Or will it?  
  
END OF CHAPTER 10  
  
Zhang He: Make I ask yet again on when I will be making my elegant appearance?  
  
A/N: .....Dammit! So you haven't forgotten?  
  
Zhang He: Of course I haven't! So?  
  
A/N: Fine! Fine! I'll give you a role just this once!  
  
Zhang He: Do I get to be with Zhao Yun then?  
  
Zhao Yun: NO!!!  
  
A/N: Um...not really but hey! At least you'll be in this fic right?  
  
Zhang He: Hmph, Oh very well since you begged me too, I shall be joining your puny cast  
  
A/N: I didn't--!  
  
Zhang He: See ya!"  
  
A/N: Hey wait a minute! o_O Anyways please Review! And yes the dear butterfly boy will be in this fic too! ^__^  
  
Comment and suggestion are well accepted, just no flames please! Read and Review! 


	11. The One Dominant

Xiao Qiao: There's no such thing as reviewing too much, I'm actually really happy to hear from you all the time. Thank you so much! Oh and thanks for the idea, I'll put Zhu Rong in and torture Dong Zhuo even more!!! Hehe I'll torture Meng Huo as well! This chapter is very much dedicated to you because of your idea! ^__^  
  
Blade Capashen: Oh don't worry! I'll be putting at least 2-3 Wei characters. Hehehe. Guess who? ^_^  
  
Tiger 5913: Thank you so much! Ne, are you gonna post more Uriko/Kenji fics? I really love them! Write more please!!!!  
  
Yeu: Post more of Crossing Spears!!!!! I can't wait for more!!  
  
Blue Viper: How'd you like Cobra so far? I hope she's fine! Thanks for your reviews! And keep up the god work, your story's doing fine!  
  
ChibiRaihaHK: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like my fics! Sorry it took me really long to post the last time!  
  
Jenny Nguyen: I'm glad you liked it! Thanks so much!  
  
To all my other reviewers: Thanks to all you're support guys! So anyways enough blabbing-  
  
Zhao Yun ~from the back~: Which you always do!  
  
A/N: Hush! So anyways here's chapter 11! Please don't forget to review! This chapter is only short. Mainly about Zhu Rong and her little "playthings"  
  
Chapter 11: The One Dominant  
  
"You expect US to help the likes of you?" Zhu Rong scorned, glaring daggers at the newcomer  
  
"Ho-honey? Don't you think we could use them to easily take down the 3 kingdoms?" The Nanman commander, Meng Huo whispered so that only his lady could hear.  
  
"Well what do you say? Together we are invincible!" Dong Zhuo exclaimed, as the female simply raised a brow, not the least bit amused  
  
"Together you say Dong Zhuo? Well, in my case having you together is having like 2 wild boar on the lose!"  
  
"Ho-honey!!!" Meng Huo defended himself  
  
"You dare mock the great Dong Zhuo!" Dong Zhuo proudly exclaimed, raising his chest.  
  
"And YOU have some nerve to answer back to the goddess of fire, you swine?" Zhu Rong exclaimed firmly "Do remember your stature old man" she continued as Dong Zhuo faltered.  
  
"V-very well then!"  
  
"Honey what do you say, should we lend them our troops?" Meng Huo asked his wife "I say it would be a great idea since we share the same objectives"  
  
"Hn, I would dare to trust them so easily?" the woman replied  
  
"(Damn wench)" Dong Zhuo thought, irritably to himself "Then what must we do to attain your trust Zhu Rong?" he questioned as the woman grimaced  
  
"First, you shall regard me as Madame Zhu Rong, goddess of fire!" The woman said, "Second you would have to pass a certain test under me to see if you are truly worthy of the Nanman's trust"  
  
"Ha! That would be easy! Lu Bu!!!" he called out as the valiant warrior emerged from behind the massive group of soldiers  
  
Zhu Rong again arched a brow "And who ever told you that it would be he to do your assessments?"  
  
"What!?" Dong Zhuo fumed "Grrr....fine then!"  
  
"Hmp. First I want you to meet a precious friend of mine" Zhu Rong stated "Bring Tiny in" she ordered one of her troops "Now, Lord Dong Zhuo if you don't mind having to clean Tiny up for me as your first task?" she said  
  
"Tiny?! Ha! Such easy task! (Tiny? Sound like a name for a cat, having to clean it is no problem at all! I'll get this pathetic ethnic group to bow down to me soon after! Then I take down that of the 3 kingdoms!"  
  
After several minute waiting, the ground suddenly started to shake "Wh-what the hell?!" Dong Zhuo cursed when he finally took glance on what was causing the commotion and it was definitely no earthquake as a gigantic animal came into view.  
  
"Lord Dong Zhuo, I would like you to meet Tiny. He would be your responsibility for now! He better be clean once I come back to check on you! And one simple scratch on my elephant means certain death in your case, so don't even dare to!?" Zhu Rong warned as he threw him a bucket and a simple scrub  
  
"Ho-Honey? Don't you think that's a little bit to harsh?" Meng Huo questioned only to receive a death glare from his wife.  
  
"Meng Huo dear?" Zhu Rong said, turning to her husband  
  
"Ye-Yes darling?"  
  
"Have YOU finished laundry yet?"  
  
"Uhm...."  
  
"Hunted for food?  
  
"Well....yo-you see"  
  
"Trained that of our troops?"  
  
"Aa...."  
  
"How about sharpen that "beast master" of yours?"  
  
".....(My wife's gonna kill me! I knew I should have done all these this morning!)" Meng Huo thought to himself  
  
"Hm, lets see, have you upgraded my "Magma Wheel" yet?" Zhu Rong's voice by then was grim and dangerous  
  
"No bu-but I promise to-"  
  
"MEN! WHAT GOOD ARE YOU FOR!!!" the woman fumed catching everyone's attention. She glared at them for a moment "All of you don't just stand there go an make yourselves useful for once in your pathetic lives!" she exclaimed not to mention that even the mighty Lu Bu for once took order from another besides Dong Zhuo not to mention a woman.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
"Damn wench!" Dong Zhuo cursed as he rubbed the animal's thick coat. "How dare she treat, I, the mighty Dong Zhuo as a slave!!!" he cursed out, scrubbing harder.  
  
"Complaining now are we?" Zhu Rong's voice echoed, "Aren't you done yet? A single of my Amazon warriors could have done that hours ago!" she exclaimed  
  
"What?! Are you blind woman? Can't you see this damned creature is gigantic?" Dong Zhuo fumed as the woman stepped down, holding something like that of a whip.  
  
"GET A MOVE ONNN!!!!" she exclaimed, whipping him hard in the behind.  
  
"What did you do that for wench?!!!" Dong Zhuo cursed out as another lash came at him.  
  
"I told you to call me MADAME ZHU RONG!!"  
  
"Fine, (old hag!)" another hard lash came at him  
  
"I heard that you fat ass!" she exclaimed "One more of you're mock names and I'll fed you to the Lions!" she threatened  
  
"Grrr...FINE!"  
  
"Fine what!?"  
  
"FINE M-A-D-A-M-E Z-H-U R-O-N-G-!-!-!" Dong Zhuo replied, gritting his teeth as he continued scrubbing the gigantic mammal.  
  
"MEN!! Why do I even bother!!!" Zhu Rong muttered to herself as she turned her gaze back at Dong Zhuo "Hurry up! You still have loads to do!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Didn't you hear me?!!! You are feed the elephants afterwards, clean up their mess, oh! While you're at it you might as well sharpen our weaponry in the shed!" she informed before sauntering away.  
  
"Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn!" the man cursed out aloud as he suffered a whole day of torment.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 11  
  
Zhu Rong: Hahaha! Wonderful simply wonderful!  
  
A/N: Glad you like it! ^__^  
  
Dong Zhuo/Meng Huo: We didn't!! Stupid Author! DIIIIEEE!!!  
  
A/N: Eep! (Cowers behind Zhu Rong)  
  
Zhu Rong: (glares at the 2) you to better behave! OR ELSE!!!  
  
Lu Xun: Hahaha! Poor Dong Zhuo and Meng Huo  
  
Zhao Yun: Serves them right!  
  
Xiao Qiao: Yaaaay! Go beat them up Zhu Rong!!!"  
  
Zhou Yu: Great! Now I'll be able to be alone with my Qiao!  
  
Jiang Wei: ^__^ Read and review!  
  
Zhang He: I still haven't appeared!!!!!!!  
  
Zhao Yun: ^___^ That's good! Hehehe  
  
A/N: o_O 


	12. Elephant Rampage

Tiger5193: ^__^ I plan to read most of them in my spare time! You're the best bloody roar writer ever! Thanks so much!  
  
Blade Capashen: I'll try...ehehehe  
  
Blue Viper: Sorry! But Cobra won't be in this chapter! But she'll reappear with Gan Ning sooner or later! ^__^ Thanks for reviewing and I hope you'll still read this chapter.  
  
Reika: I'm glad you're back! So when are you going to post your fic? You don't know how excited I am to read more of it! Please Please update ASAP!  
  
A/N: Read and Review!  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Chapter 12: Elephant Rampage  
  
The following morning, both Wu and Shu's generals gathered outside the main pavilion, the Lord strategist, Zhuge Liang heading their assembly. "As we all know, having the Nanman against us will definitely be more of a disadvantage rather than a leverage to us because of the immense creatures they possess"  
  
"In other words we must take from them what we don not have and use them to our advantage" Zhou Yu continued, his voice serious and steadfast.  
  
"Yaaay! Victory is sure to be ours since Zhou Yu's taking head!" Xiao cheered as the general turned several shades of red due to embarrassment.  
  
"Very well then" The Wu commander said regaining his full composure "First we must group ourselves into pairs to make thing easier. I, of course will go with Xiao Qiao" he continued as the girl nodded gleefully.  
  
"Yolright! Then I'll be going with my own Qiao!" Ce announced turning his gaze at the older Qiao sister, who turned slightly pink but nodded nevertheless. "And...I bet my sis here will be wanting to go with a certain spear general, right Jiang Wei?" he teased  
  
"BROTHER!!!!!" Shang Xiang fumed, her cheeks reddening as the Shu general gave her an assuring smile  
  
"If it would be fine with Lady Wu, then I would be more than honored to be her pair" he said as the woman blushed harder.  
  
"Awww. Seems little tomboy's starting to grow up to be a woman!" Ce elbowed hi sister as she on the other hand turned away, refusing to make eye contact.  
  
"Alright. So it Lord Jiang Wei with Lady Sun, who's next?" Zhou Yu said, hiding a grin.  
  
"I, of course shall accompany my Lord, Zhuge Liang" Yue Ying replied as the lord strategist beamed in reply.  
  
"So the ones left would be Lu Xun and Zhao Yun" Zhou Yu announced  
  
"Um, Zhou Yu? Where's Gan Ning and Sun Quan? Lady Cobra is missing too" Xiao interrupted as the Wu commander gave her an assuring smile  
  
"They have other thing to settle with, the lord strategist will inform us of their special tasks later on" he replied, patting the girl in the head.  
  
The girl nodded "So basically Lu Xun and Zhao Yun are paired up right? She asked, grinning at both generals as Zhou Yu nodded.  
  
"Do I have a choice?" the tiger general smirked  
  
"Hey! It's not like I wanted to be with you in the first place!" Lu Xun exclaimed, turning red in color  
  
Zhao Yun gave him a malicious grin "You're scared aren't you?" he questioned, abruptly changing the topic  
  
"Pa-pardon?"  
  
"Scared to ride one of those creatures?"  
  
"O-o-o-of course not!" Lu Xun yelped, protectively  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I AM NOT!!!"  
  
"We'll see..." the spear general smirked as the tactician glared at him evilly.  
  
" So I trust everything is set?" Zhuge Liang stated "We will be then moving in different directions, taking the enemy one at a time while on the other hand Lord Gan Ning and Lady Cobra will sneak in from behind the enemy camp, hoping to catch them off guard."  
  
"And Sun Quan will be the one to trigger the fire attack if all fails otherwise!" Zhou Yu added as the others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Alright! We'll beat that fat boar, once and for all!" Xiao squealed drawing her 'Qiao Grace' and with that the generals and their squads went to their designated areas.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
The battle begun sooner than expected as both Zhao Yun and Lu Xun easily broke through the enemies defense unit. They killed several Nanman troop but mostly disregarded some, to avoid much blood shed. And not before long the 2 came face to face with an enemy general, Wu Tu Gu of the Nanman.  
  
The enemy officer was a huge shaggy man, who rode one of the feared creatures. "Lu Xun!" the tiger general called out, avoiding getting squashed by the gigantic mammal. "I'll tackle Wu Tu Gu from his mount, take that chance to seize his elephant!"  
  
"B-but..." the tactician stammered  
  
"Xiao Qiao mentioned that you're afraid of heights..."  
  
"What!? Of course I'm not! (I can't believe she told him that!)" The Wu general fibbed only to be ignored.  
  
"Lu Xun! We have to work on this together, all you have to do is ride the damned thing" Zhao Yun exclaimed, taking out several Nanman soldiers as Lu Xun finally agreed to the insanity of his companions plan.  
  
The spear general then took the opportunity and lunge at Wu Tu Gu, making him fall of the elephant. "Do it now!" he commanded as the younger officer mounted on the elephant's saddle. The creature then rose to its feet and started to move, much to the tactician's dismay.  
  
Meanwhile Zhao Yun grasped his 'fierce dragon' and assaulted the enemy general continuously and soon enough, Wu Tu Gu retreated away. "Didn't even break a sweat" he muttered proudly to himself, brushing the dust from his armor.  
  
"Zha-Zhao Yun how do you stop this thing?" Lu Xun's voice echoed as Zhao Yun glanced at his companion who was panicking in the elephant's saddle.  
  
"I thought you weren't afraid" he teased, forcing himself not to laugh out loud  
  
"You are evil! I swear if I die here, I will haunt you for the rest of your life!" the youth yelped  
  
The spear general grinned, "Just pretend it's a horse!"  
  
"Dammit! This thing is to big to be just a horse!" he cried out as the elephant rampaged along, stomping on the enemy soldiers.  
  
"(Well at least, he's aiming for the enemy)" Zhao Yun thought as he mounted on his silver stallion , then rushing it towards the Wu tactician. Zhao Yun then slowly stood up the saddle, balancing himself on the steed and as soon as he was adjacent to the elephant he took the chance to jump onto the others harness, then pulling himself up so that he was now behind the younger general.  
  
"Zilong..." Lu Xun murmured in a pleading voice as the spear general seized the animal's rein, pulling it hard as the elephant then stopped moving leaving the 2 officers gasping for air.  
  
"Some experience that was!" Zhao Yun started as he grinned at the other "You're suddenly pale?"  
  
"Shut up! It's your fault!" Lu Xun yelped in a shaky voice  
  
"What don't tell me you wet yourself!" the tiger general grinned  
  
"Did not! I'm using your steed, I never want to ride that thing EVER AGAIN!" he exclaimed, hopping off the said creature as Zhao Yun chuckled while glancing at the Wu tactician who ended throwing up in a nearby bush before proceeding on with the mission  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
"These creatures are big..." Da muttered tentatively  
  
"Don't worry Da, I won't let you fall, so just sit tight and hold on to me!" Ce replied as the girl did exactly as what she was told, hugging the man from behind as if clinging for dear life.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm just not used to riding these things yet!" the girl apologized  
  
"Don't worry over such petite things, since I'm here for ya...unlike SOME OTHERS THERE!!!" he said his tone suddenly rising as he glanced at another couple.  
  
"CE, mind your own business!" Zhou Yu demanded as he clung to his wife, snaking his arms around her slender waist.  
  
"Zhou Yu are you alright?" Xiao asked worriedly as she clasped the rein of the elephant  
  
"Yes, just nauseas!" was the blunt reply as he held tighter to her  
  
"Yo Xiao!" Sun Ce called out! "Don't you think Zhou Yu's just over acting? He seems to be enjoying his position right now!" he teased as the girl blushed noticing that her husband was nuzzling her back.  
  
"CE, mind your own business!" the Wu commander exclaimed, his face reddening  
  
"Hahaha! Let leave this 2 love birds, shall we Da?" he informed his wife as she nodded, holding unto him "I love elephant rides..." he grinned inwardly to himself as they took a different route leaving Xiao Qiao and Zhou Yu alone.  
  
"Finally they're gone!" Zhou Yu sighed turning his gaze back on Xiao Qiao "We finally get to have some time alone..." he murmured "I really missed you...and there is so much I want to tell you but so far, I there had been lots of disturbances" he continued as he held unto her  
  
"That's nice Zhou Yu, but, um...can we talk about these later...." the girl stammered her cheeks tuning red  
  
"Oooh! Zhou Yu's being horny!" a female voice teased as Zhou Yu glared at the intruder  
  
"Hey there Zhou Yu, having fun?"  
  
"Shang Xiang! Jiang Wei! What the hell!?"  
  
"Sorry to disrupt you guys but we couldn't help but overhear!"  
  
"I never thought Lord Zhou Yu could be very expressive!" Jiang Wei chuckled "He somewhat reminds me of Lord Zilong!"  
  
"Expressive huh? More like flirty" Shang Xiang corrected  
  
"I swear, can't I ever have some time ALONE!!!!!!" The Wu commander barked  
  
"Don't worry Zhou Yu! Once we defeat Dong Zhuo, I'll definitely spent all my time just being with you!" the girl assured, smiling at him lovingly  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
"Seems like there is a battle, my Lord," a seductive female voice started, as she glanced below from a precipice  
  
"Ah! Battle! Blood Shed! Lovely!" a male voice joined in.  
  
"It seems that both the Shu and Wu had allied to take down the Nanman" a low male voice said, a grin plastered in his stoic face  
  
The female giggled "Shu? Then I shall meet with Lord Jiang Wei again, I suppose?"  
  
"And I, with my gallant Zhao Zilong!"  
  
"What are you 2 saying?!"  
  
"My lord, shan't we help the allied forces take down those who rebel against us"  
  
"I say it's a wise and beautiful opportunity to seize out victory!"  
  
"Are you saying we will help that of Shu and Wu? That blasted Liu Bei and Sun Jian?"  
  
"I can see why not? Besides my Lord, it's been a while since I last fought, I am dying to play requiem for these rebels to the Wei!" the female replied  
  
"Ah! The Beauty and Grace of Battle!" the male added as the man who seemed to be their leader finally nodded.  
  
An ally or rather an unexpected adversary?  
  
END OF CHAPTER 12:  
  
Lu Xun: T___T How mean!  
  
Zhao Yun: Hahaha! Too bad for you shorty! ^_^  
  
Lu Xun: You're evil! It's your fault!  
  
Zhao Yun: I'm not the one who wrote this fic! Go blame the author!"  
  
A/N: HEY!!!!  
  
Zhao Yun: This was a weird chapter, atleast I'm not tortured!  
  
A/N: Well ya...I did this in a hurry...me have classes tomorrow and it's already late...Sorry! Wish me luck in my exams tomorrow!  
  
Zhao Yun: Hope ya fail!  
  
A/N: o_O You are so damn dead in the next chapter!  
  
Zhao Yun: ......Read and review!  
  
Lu Xun: T___T 


	13. Face to Face

A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed. ^__^ Yaay! I'm finally almost done with this fic! Please read and Review afterwards!  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
"My Lord, the Wei commander wishes to see you!" one of Liu Bei's trusted messengers informed  
  
"Cao Cao? Here?" the Shu commander barked  
  
"Ye-Yes my lord"  
  
"(Does he plan to lay a siege on us at this TIME?) Very well I shall take care of him, go back to your positions!" he ordered his infantry as he walked towards the supposed pavilion in where his visitor awaited.  
  
As soon as he entered the tent the Wei commander greeted him rather pleasantly...or rather too pleasantly "Its nice to see you again my friend!" the man begun as the Shu commander simply nodded  
  
"What is your need? I doubt that you're stupid enough to interfere!" Liu Bei muttered, his voice in its usual calmness.  
  
"You distrust me to much, Liu Bei. I assure you I have no plans of terrorism or whatsoever! At this moment at least!" the man smirked "I was accompanying 2 of my generals you see, WHO PURPOSELY LEFT ME IN THE BATTLE FIELD!" he continued now in rage.  
  
The Shu commander smirked "You were abandoned by your own men? Who are these so called generals of yours then"  
  
"Who else, but the 2 claiming to be the greatest beauties in Wei!" Cao Cao sighed  
  
"Aa. Lord Zhang He and lady Zhen, I presume!"  
  
"Who else, and I'm afraid they're on the hunt for your spear generals, Zilong and Boyue right now-bastards, how dare they leave their commander!"  
  
Liu Bei laughed, "Well since your companions are willing enough to help us you might as well too."  
  
"Do I have a choice...." the Wei commander sighed defeated.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
"Lady Wu, we're almost there!" Jiang Wei informed the Wu general  
  
"Jiang Wei, can you not call me by that name?" the female asked, her cheeks reddening "I mean Wu is my mothers name, and it sounds so formal..."  
  
The spear general nodded and gave her an acknowledging smile "What shall I call you then milady"  
  
"Shang Xiang, it's what my brothers and friend call me, and please drop the Lady!" Shang Xiang informed  
  
"Very well, Shang Xiang!" Jiang Wei smiled  
  
"Airen!" a female voice suddenly cried out from afar, catching both the generals' attention.  
  
"That voice?" Jiang Wei muttered, as he dismounted his elephant, helping the Wu general down as well.  
  
"I-isn't that Lady Zhen of Wei?" Shang Xiang asked as the spear general simply nodded.  
  
"I wonder what she's doing here?" Jiang Wei questioned as the woman riding the silver stallion approached them.  
  
"Airen!" she called out, quickly dismounting her steed then clinging to the man's neck. "I've missed you!" she whispered seductively not bothering to even notice the fuming girl beside the officer.  
  
"Lady Zhen? What are you doing here? Are you alone?" the Shu officer asked politely  
  
Zhen Ji shook her head, "Lord Cao Cao, and Zhang He are also here, we just took different routes!"  
  
"Aa. I see! By the way, Lady Zhen, I would like you to meet La-I mean Shang Xiang of Wu" he muttered  
  
Zhen Ji turned her gaze at the girl "I've heard about you" she said, "The little tomboy of Wu am I right Lady Sun!" she snickered  
  
"What did you say!?"  
  
"You heard me the little tomboy, I'm surprised my lord here seems to have a bit of affection towards you!"  
  
"Aa. Please don't fight! Jiang Wei pleaded  
  
"At least I'm not a flirty old hag like yourself!" Shang Xiang exclaimed  
  
"Who do you think you are, ridiculing me like that?"  
  
"Who do you think started this in the first place!"  
  
"Please stop, we still have to reach the enemy base!" the Shu general tried to calm his "admirers" down when he caught glimpse of another comrade...Zhao Zilong in the other side of the map  
  
"Zi-long!"  
  
"Wh-what are you doing here?!!!! The tiger general barked  
  
"Hey Zhao Yun, isn't this Lord Zhang He of Wei?" Lu Xun asked only to be glared at the Wei officer  
  
"What's with the midget boy?" Zhang he scorned  
  
"Who are you calling midget!? And I'm not a boy....fag!"  
  
"Tsk, Tsk, tsk, you envy me that much?"  
  
"What's to envy?!"  
  
"Stop it the both of you!" Zhao Yun cried out  
  
"Dwarf!"  
  
"Fag!!!"  
  
"Midget!"  
  
"Freak!!"  
  
"SHORTY!!!!!!"  
  
"TRYING HARD DIAO CHAN!!!!"  
  
"STOP IT!!!!!" the Shu general exclaimed only to be ignored by the continuous bickering of the 2 generals.  
  
"Hahaha, I see you too, have a problem, Lord Zilong!" Jiang Wei's said as he approached him "Aa. You're pretty famous with the boys my lord" he continued a malicious grin plastered in his face  
  
"Shut it, Jiang Wei! You're not too problem-free yourself?"  
  
"Well yes, but at least I'm not being chased by men!" he snickered  
  
"Ts, what can I do if I'm so irresistible!"  
  
"Are you done flattering yourself, my Lord? Do you think we should leave them, our mission is pretty much being neglected!" the spear general informed  
  
"We won't get anywhere fast if we stay and watch these guys bicker and fool around! Jiang Wei lets go!" Zhao Yun announced as his companion gladly complied and followed, leaving the 4 officers, ridiculing each other behind.  
  
After several hours of walking and fighting Zhao Yun and Jiang Wei finally got to the entrance of the Nanman infrastructure. "I'm surprised you 2 got this far" a female voice exclaimed  
  
"Who are you!?" Zhao Yun barked  
  
"You dare speak ill towards the fire goddess!" the female voice replied  
  
"Zhao Yun, she speaks of the fire goddess, she must be Madame Zhu Rong!" Jiang Wei informed, "Stand guard, I've heard she's tougher than any of the other generals we've fought earlier!"  
  
"That's fine with me, it would be quiet a dare! Very well then I accept your challenge!" the tiger general exclaimed as the female officer came into view riding on a large elephant! "Jiang Wei, let me take care of this!"  
  
"Yes. Please take care of yourself, my lord!" the spear general agreed as he proceeded deeper to the Nanman fort.  
  
"I've heard of you Zhao Zilong, this would be quiet interesting!" Zhu Rong grinned  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
"Zhou Yu look!" Xiao Qiao informed pointing at the large Nanman fort "Yaay! We finally made it!" The girl cheered as the Wu commander nodded dismounting the elephant.  
  
"Um...Zhou Yu, I can't get down!" Xiao mumbled sheepishly.  
  
"Jump! I'll catch you!"  
  
"B-but!?" she hesitated  
  
"Xiao, don't be scared!" Zhou Yu said, his voice apprehensive as the girl finally agreed as she prepared to hurdle down. As soon as she hoped down from the elephant, the Wu commander caught her, with open arms but wasn't able to hold her weight much longer as he fell backwards, landing on his behind while the pigtailed girl landed on top of him.  
  
"Are you alright Xiao?" Zhou Yu asked, holding the girl by the waist (purposely)  
  
"Ya-yah. Sorry, I must have gained a few pounds!" she replied not bothering to get up, not that Zhou Yu wanted her too either way.  
  
"Savor your last with your whore, you scum!" a deep voice suddenly ridiculed as Xiao Qiao quickly rose to her feet.  
  
"Shit" the Wu commander cursed under his breath, unsheathing his ancient swords. "Damn you, Lu Bu!" he continued in a firm voice as he protectively covered his wife. Not long after the mighty warrior, who was mounted on red hare emerged from the shadows carrying his sky scorcher in his hand.  
  
"We'll settle this once and for all, Zhou Yu! Prepare to die, I'll second your whore afterwards!" he barked as the Wu commander gritted his teeth.  
  
"It's you who will die!"  
  
"Zhou Yu......?" Xiao Qiao muttered grasping the man by the sleeve.  
  
"Xiao Qiao, just stay in one side, and make sure you do not let your guard down, I'll handle this monster!"  
  
"But you can't...alone...." she stammered  
  
"Lady Qiao, this is a direct order from your commander!" Zhou Yu barked firmly "and a humble request from your husband.....so please-" he continued his tone turning soft and warm as Xiao resentfully nodded and followed.  
  
"You can't die! I-I don't want to be a widow!" she cried out as the man chuckled, turning his gaze back at Lu Bu, as he on the other hand dismounted red hare.  
  
"Done, spending your last with your whore?" he mocked  
  
"You'll pay for this, I won't allow you to call my wife such infidel names!" Zhou Yu exclaimed, rushing towards his opponent for a direct assault. He attacked the older man continuously but his efforts were in vane since it was either parried or eluded.  
  
"Best you can do?" Lu Bu mocked, "Your turn is over!" he snickered as with one trust of his spear sent the Wu commander flying backwards and hitting a pillar.  
  
"Zhou yu!!!!" Xiao squeaked  
  
"Xiao, Qiao stay where you are!" the man ordered as he forced himself to stand up.  
  
"You can still fight? Ha! Pathetic!" the enemy general exclaimed as again Zhou Yu lunged forward.  
  
"Your tactics are futile!" Lu Bu exclaimed as metals clashed deafeningly but soon metal came contact with flesh as the Wu commander yelped in pain....Xiao Qiao's eyes welling up with tears as she fell helplessly to her legs  
  
Blood....blood was flowing from the sky scorcher as Lu Bu grinned victoriously....  
  
END OF CHAPTER 13  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me long to post this chapter up.  
  
Lu Xun: She was to hooked, playing Ragnarok that's why  
  
A/N: But its really nice  
  
Zhao Yun: Some excuse!  
  
A/N: Hmph. But It was nice, so it obvious that I get hooked with it. ^-^  
  
Zhao Yun: Whatever! Please read and review! Hey Zhou Yu's dead is this the end then?  
  
A/N: Of course not! I think there'll be 3 more chapters, or maybe 4....Hehehe, please leave me some reviews. Me, gonna play now.... 


	14. Comfort

A/N: To all my reviewers, I'm really really sorry for the very late update. My stupid computer broke down so I had it pulled out. Something went wrong with my hard disk or something so it erased all my files including my stories! T_T Anyway, that's the reason I took really long! Sorry for leaving it hanging for such a long time  
  
Zhao Yun: Evil author!!!!  
  
A/N: Anyway here's the much awaited chapter! Please read and review!  
  
Chapter 14: Comfort  
  
"Zhou Yu!" Xiao Qiao cried out as she hurriedly approached the bleeding Wu commander  
  
"Xiao Qiao, what are you doing?! Stay back..." the man muttered as he grasped his right arm which was badly injured and caused much of a blood loss.  
  
"Zhou Yu, why do you have to be so stubborn!!" Xiao Qiao bursted out as Zhou Yu glanced at her almost apologetically. He then softly caressed the girl's cheeks with the back of his palm and smiled.  
  
"Xiao Qiao, I promise you that I'll win this match! I will never let that obese pig, Dong Zhuo touch you!" he muttered confidently, "I also remember promising you that you won't become a widow...I won't let you!" he continue as he rose up to his feet then once again facing his opponent in the battle field.  
  
Zhou Yu grasped his ancient swords, despite the deep gash he received earlier. He felt a bit insulted since Lu Bu seemed to have had discarded him, as the he busied himself instead, on cleaning his blood-stained spear.  
  
"I won't lose!" Zhou Yu muttered as he took an attacking stance, which more or less caught the attention of the dreaded warrior.  
  
"You still wish to fight?! Ha! Such foolishness!" Lu Bu barked as he faced the Wu commander and directing his spear directly on his opponent's throat. "Die you worthless scum!!!!" Lu Bu let out a loud battle cry as he rushed for Zhou Yu who readied himself for the impending assault.  
  
Zhou Yu was able parry most of the taller man's attacks which got his foe rather impatient and brash "You think you can win by simply evading" Lu Bu mocked as a hard fist came swinging down the Wu commander's abdomen which caused him to be flung a little back and cough up blood all the same.  
  
By then Xiao Qiao was looking helplessly, she knew Zhou Yu would only scold her if she did anything reckless but her husband was slowly being tortured...  
  
Zhou Yu once again rose to his feet, aimed his long sword at Lu Bu while he tried desperately to keep his composure. "Never..." he stuttered now taking initiative as he lunged at his opponent. For a moment Lu Bu was caught off guard as the Wu general was successful on laying a slight injury along the man's side. "Scum!!" the warrior cursed as he backed away for a moment then immediately counter attacked.  
  
Several minutes passed and still the battle had not been fully decided or was it?  
  
As the 2 generals paced away from each other Zhou Yu, suddenly grinned, as he brushed his long tress with his the tip of his fingers.  
  
"What's so funny?!" Lu Bu barked  
  
"The battle has been decided---I am the winner!"  
  
"What did you say you little!?!" Lu Bu exclaimed only to feel a sudden queasiness  
  
" Haven't you noticed?" Zhou Yu began, still trying to catch his breath "Ancient swords is equipped with a poison orb. When I was able to pierce through your side by luck a while ago I was sure that the poison had immediately entered your system but I also presumed that it might take some time to fully spread."  
  
Lu Bu growled as he tried to stand up, only to resort to futility " Don't fight it, the poison will only spread faster!" the Wu commander informed "Besides that poison was specially made...."  
  
"Hn, why don't you kill me now, you have your chance?!" Lu Bu exclaimed but Zhou Yu ignored him and took out a small pouch from his waistband. He took out a small round pill and threw it to the now vulnerable general  
  
"What is this?!"  
  
"An antidote!"  
  
"You're a fool!"  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"You'll regret this"  
  
"Perhaps"  
  
"Then Why?"  
  
"Why? Why do you serve under someone as evil as Dong Zhuo?!"  
  
"That is none of your concern!!"  
  
"Then neither is this. My battle is not with you but with him!" Zhou Yu countered, "I must admit, I wouldn't have had a chance against you if I hadn't used such foul deception! I thank you for giving me an opportunity to duel with you!"  
  
"Hmph! You're not as bad!" Lu Bu smirked as he swallowed the pill within less than a second "Next time I won't be so soft to give you an opportunity to be able to employ such deceit!" he continued as the Wu commander nodded  
  
"Xiao Qiao let's go!" Zhou Yu called out as the girl rushed towards him. "By the way..." the Wu commander again turned back to the mighty warrior.  
  
"Why do you serve under someone as evil Dong Zhuo, you do know that you are much stronger that him or he will ever be..."  
  
"I do this for a reason...like you" was the simple reply, the Wu commander nodded as he and Xiao Qiao mounted on red hare, which Lu Bu simply approved of them to use.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
"Where near shore!" Gan Ning shouted out to his fellowmen as he approached Cobra who was leaning on the pole along deck. "Sea sick love?" he asked taking the opportunity to drape an arm around her shoulder only to be slapped.  
  
"Touch me and DIE!" The woman hissed as she glared at the former pirate who was cowering in a corner while rubbing his marked cheek.  
  
" Hn, fine!" the man pouted, "By the way Cobra, when have you been serving under Shu?"  
  
Cobra looked at him questioningly "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Curious! Afterall, I would want to get to know you more, love"  
  
"Hmph! Then it is none of your business!"  
  
"That is so common of you to quote such thing. You know when I was young I met a girl as brash as you were. She was around 8 or so. Her village was being attacked by bandits weirdly enough that girl was the only one who stood up and fought. The Funny thing was she held a sword twice her weight so she always stumbled down." Gan Ning chuckled, as Cobra turned crimson while she listened intently. "I killed off those bandits in an instant but instead of being thanked that girl pushed me and started screaming!"  
  
"Scr-screaming?"  
  
"She was saying something like she could have had handled those guys by her self and know she owes me because I butted in her business!" the former pirate laughed  
  
"Oh. What was her name?"  
  
"I never got to ask her. I left all to soon, before even having a chance to meet with her again." He replied, "You know...she had the same brown hair like yours. The same eyes not to mention the same HARD TO GET attitude!" Gan Ning exclaimed only to be slapped once again!  
  
"Don't compare me with your whores!" Cobra exclaimed as she rose up and left the man, in the same corner that she left him. The former pirate grinned to himself, was she actually jealous when she said that?  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
A fierce battle was insured between the Shu tiger general and the Nanman goddess of fire but the winner came to be none other that Zhao Zilong.  
  
"Zi-long!!" A voice came from afar as Zhao Yun recognized to whom it belonged too. Zhang He.  
  
"About time you 4 got here!" Zhao Yun glared as Lu Xun, Shang Xiang, Zhen Ji and Zhang He smiled innocently at him  
  
"Zilong! Where is my Lord Jiang Wei if I may ask?" Zhen Ji asked  
  
"He went on ahead, it would be best if we went as well, Cobra and the others are probably on the way, and if I'm correct only Dong Zhuo and a few of his troops remain. That includes Lady Diao Chan" Zhao Yun explained as both Zhang He and Lu Xun flinched after hearing the woman's name  
  
"Diao chan you say? The songstress?" Zhen Ji asked as Zhang He glared at her for discussing such matters.  
  
"Yes, rumors say that she is in the battlefield to risk her life for her lord. I can't believe she would die for someone as Dong Zhuo!"  
  
"Aa. Worried? You seem to know much about her," the woman teased as Zhao Yun blushed "Let me guess the gallant tiger general have been crushing on the songstress ever since?" she continued as Zhang He raised a brow at her. Obviously, the woman's aim was to get in the nerves of her other companion.  
  
"That is none of you concern!" the spear general growled as he rushed ahead of his comrades.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Zhou Yu allowed Xiao Qiao to take the rein of the mare as he settled himself behind her. His hands were around the girl's slender waist and his head rested in her back; eyes closed and contented "Zhou Yu are you alright?" Xiao asked making sure red hare was not pacing to fast.  
  
"Yes" Zhou Yu whispered nuzzling her neck as she simply smiled  
  
"You were really cool, Zhou Yu! Dueling Lu Bu like that!" Xiao murmured  
  
"Hmm, and its all thanks to you my little Qiao!" the man replied as the girl smiled behind his back.  
  
"Xiao Qiao..." the Wu commander lazily opened an eye as they neared the enemy encampment "I've been wanting to tell you"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Do yo-do you like Zhao Yun?" he blurted out as Xiao blushed,  
  
"Ye-yes" she answered honestly and ever so innocently making Zhou Yu snap his eyes wide open in disbelief.  
  
"Yo-You like him?!!!"  
  
"Ki-kind off!" Xiao smiled as the Wu commander not only felt down but somewhat felt horrible. His Qiao had replaced him with that blasted Shu general?!  
  
"It's the kind of 'like' I feel when I'm around Lu Xun, Lady Sun, Lord Quan, Gan Ning and the rest! The same when I'm around Lord Jiang Wei, Lady Cobra and lady Yue Ying" the girl continued not really noticing the sudden reaction of her husband a few minutes ago.  
  
"So there's nothing more?" Zhou Yu questioned.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"No-nothing!!!" the man quickly defended himself as the girl grinned menacingly  
  
"Oh I see, My lord is jealous..." Xiao grinned as she noticed the sudden chance of color in Zhou Yu's face.  
  
"I-its not what you think...!"  
  
"Its fine! Since I'll never ever cheat on you!" Xiao smiled at him "Since I really really love you Zhou Yu!" she exclaimed happily as the Wu commander gave out a long sigh as he rested his head on the girl's back once again, his arms encircled around her waist protectively but lightly. Soon enough the Wu general closed his eyes, smiled to himself, merely feeling warm and contented...  
  
END OF CHAPTER 14  
  
A/N: Yey! End of Chapter, Next chapter would be the part where Dong Zhuo gets beaten up REAL bad! Hahahaha!  
  
Dong Zhuo: Why you little--!?  
  
Zhou Yu: Yey! Finally Revenge!!!!!  
  
Zhao Yun: This was weird...  
  
A/N: I know. Sorry! Sorry! Yay! I finally got a copy of DW4 EX, and its really cool as usual. But it's kinda annoying since you need to start with the first weapons all over in the extreme thingie. By the way can anyone tell me how I can get Zhou Yu's 11th weapon, I tried it several times already but Zhuge Liang always flees before I even get a chance to defeat all the officers, how is it done? Please help me. ^_^  
  
Zhou Yu: That's mean! How come you haven't gotten my weapon yet!?!  
  
Xiao Qiao: I like my weapon; it has a little cute panda. ^_^  
  
Zhao Yun: O_o So anyways hope you guys enjoyed. Review afterwards okay?  
  
A/N: Yah! I really need your feedbacks! Oh and as much as possible please no flames. Thanks guys! 


	15. Songstress

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry it took me a while to post this chapter but please bear with me, it's almost the end after all! 2 more!! YAAY! This chapter is a little on Zhao Yun/Diao Chan (Hehehe just wanted to experiment a bit)  
  
Please read and review! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 15: Songstress  
  
"What?! I can't believe this!! Ho-How can Lu Bu lose to a puny insect!" Dong Zhuo cursed as Diao Chan simply looked at him, not really paying much attention to what the old man was constantly babbling about. "Diao Chan!!" the commander exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Y-Yes? What is it my lord?" the songstress stammered hence she was roughly pulled so that she was now face to face with Dong Zhuo and it wasn't at all pleasant. At first, the woman tried to free herself from the man's firm grasp but he only held her tighter as she tried to struggle further "My lord? Shouldn't you send me to battle now?" she muttered hoping that Dong Zhuo would stop molesting her.  
  
"This can't be happening I cannot lose to that blasted Wu commander and that pathetic old strategist Zhuge Liang!!!"  
  
"My lord please get a hold of yourself!" Diao Chan pleaded, "You still have me my lord, and I am more than enough to stop the allied forces..." she continued  
  
"Grr...Very well suit yourself Diao Chan!" Dong Zhuo finally agreed to her initiative "Start with that Shu general Zhao Zi-zi whatever that brats name is-for all I care!"  
  
"His name is Zhao Zilong...my lord" The woman corrected as she mounted on a silver stallion followed by her own female militia "I will be on my way the" she continued as she rode off not wanting to hear any more of the old mans unvarying cursing.  
  
"Damn that Diao Chan! She thinks she's so smart" Dong Zhuo cursed under his breath "You there!" he called to a certain someone hiding in the shadows "I want you to spy on her. If she dares try to defect kill her!" he exclaimed as the man simply replied with a growling sound  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
At that same moment Diao Chan had heard that Zhao Yun's troops had been spotted along south of their encampment so without second thoughts she decided to assault the enemy general from that point.  
  
"Mistress! Do you think we have a chance?" one of her female guards asked  
  
"I highly doubt it" the songstress begun "Dong Zhuo doesn't see it, but he had already lost when Lu Bu had fallen!"  
  
"Mistress, then why do you continue to fight?" another questioned  
  
"I do not know...at first I thought I was fighting for those whom I love..."  
  
"Lord Lu Bu?"  
  
Diao Chan smiled "I guess. Ever since, Lu Bu and I had met we became somewhat like brother and sister. Believe it or not, he would always comfort me especially when Dong Zhuo would take advantage of me beforehand. You might say that he was very overprotected of me. But He was the sole reason I continued to fight under Dong Zhuo...but now-"  
  
"My lady why don't you and Lord Lu Bu just defect?"  
  
"That would be simpler but literally Lu Bu is still Dong Zhuo's son. He had taken care of my Lord like any father would and as any ordinary son; he is to be well devoted to his father. It had been after all a tradition ever since." She explained when she suddenly pulled the rein of her stallion, which stopped almost immediately.  
  
"....I didn't expect to see you here instead...Lord Jiang Wei of Shu" she muttered as she glanced at the interloper.  
  
Jiang Wei chuckled "You must probably expected Zilong instead"  
  
"Yes, that is true" the woman sighed as her female guards took a defensive stance in front of her. "Would you duel with me then, my lord?"  
  
"I would if I have too" the spear general replied as the songstress dismounted her steed gracefully as Zhang He would put it.  
  
Diao Chan then glanced at her opponent and bowed her head as a simple gesture "Then I will be honored" she said meekly before raising her 'diva' and readying herself for the upcoming duel.  
  
"Jiang Wei!!! Airen!!" a woman's voice cried from afar halting the supposed duel. Diao Chan put down her weapon as she caught sight of Zhen Ji of Wei. She then glanced back at Jiang Wei who on the other hand seemed to be completely clueless on the sudden intrusion  
  
"You're mistress is coming" Diao Chan chuckled  
  
"Sh-she is not my mistress" the spear general replied defensively.  
  
"But she called you airen-doesn't that mean lover?"  
  
"I-it does b-but-" Jiang Wei stuttered, as he felt himself suddenly embarrassed in front of the woman.  
  
Diao Chan giggled and so did her female guards. She had heard that Jiang Wei was a simple and naïve officer but she never thought he would be this innocent. "La-Lady Diao Chan can we drop the subject?" the spear general stuttered but again he was interrupted when the Wei officer hugged him from behind, causing him to tense a bit.  
  
"Airen? Is this woman bothering you?" Zhen Ji said in her most seductive voice  
  
"Iie. We were gonna have a duel but you came" he smiled innocently  
  
"Oh, why don't you just let Zilong fight her? Ne songstress?" she murmured, as Diao Chan simply nodded not wanting to interrupt their precious moment.  
  
"Some time to flirt?!" Shang Xiang interrupted from behind as Zhen Ji glared daggers at her in reply.  
  
"Stop it both of you!!" Lu Xun exclaimed  
  
"Yes indeed, whores are annoying" Zhang He continued brushing a few strands of his hair.  
  
"How dare you call me a whore you FAG!!!" Zhen Ji exclaimed and Diao Chan and her troops simply watched as the group made a scene  
  
"I can't believe this!!" Zilong exclaimed as he dismounted a mare, "Zhang He! Zhen Ji why don't you 2 stop arguing for the while and report to Lord Liu Bei!" he exclaimed. The 2 protested at first but decided for the best and agreed to the officers demands.  
  
"Lady Sun, Lu Xun you 2 can stand guard, and wait for Sun Ce and the others" he continued as the 2 plainly nodded.  
  
Diao Chan smiled when the group had finally gone leaving only Zilong and Jiang Wei with her "I'm impressed on how you can actually make them follow you" she said  
  
Jiang Wei grinned, "Zhao Yun had a charisma if you'd put it in a way"  
  
"Jiang Wei! Keep your opinions to yourself!" the spear general snorted  
  
"I believe he does-the great tiger general of Shu" the songstress smiled "It would be my honor to battle with you my lord"  
  
Zhao Yun smiled at the complement "Lady Diao Chan...but I- I do not wish to fight you" he said softly as he put down his spear, Jiang Wei simply glanced at him but said nothing since he too felt the same pity for the woman  
  
"Why is that? Am I not your enemy?"  
  
"We all know that you are only forced to subdue to Dong Zhuo. There is no reason for you to fight"  
  
"You are wrong, I fight to-to protect the ones I love"  
  
"You love that fat pig?" Zhao Yun snorted  
  
Diao Chan blushed but was slightly amused on how the spear general had reacted "No not to that so called pig of yours but my brother"  
  
"You have a brother?" Jaing Wei asked  
  
"Lu Bu, You might say I do think of him as one!" she replied innocently as Zhao Yun Approached her. She didn't resist and neither did her army as they simply let him make his move on her. They after all knew the Zhao Yun would never hurt their lady.  
  
"Diao Chan!!!! I knew you were a traitor! Dong Zhuo was right to send me to kill you?" a man suddenly stormed out of the bushes.  
  
"Meng Huo!!?" Diao Chan exclaimed as she glanced at the man who jumped at her, his claws aiming directly at her lithe body, she tried to defend herself as metal clashed against metal but it ended when the Nanman king overtook her power sending her 2 rods flying to the air.  
  
"Now you DIE!!!" he exclaimed as Diao Chan closed her eyes hoping it to be a quick end for a defector as herself. There was a deafening sound of flesh against metal but as Diao Chan opened her eyes she had realized that Zhao Yun had been in front of her, Meng Huo's sharp claws burying itself in the man's left arm instead.  
  
"Damn you!!" the nanman shouted as he stuck the blade deeper in the flesh making the Shu general cringe and cry out of pain.  
  
"Zhao Yun!!" Jiang Wei exclaimed as he lunged at the enemy commander and because the Nanman king was to preoccupied with the other he didn't realized the sharp spear pierce him from behind. He glanced over at the intruder but wasn't able to do anything further as he lied on the ground dead.  
  
"Zilong!" the spear general exclaimed as he noticed his friend in Diao Chan's arms.  
  
"Lo-Lord Zilong" the songstress cried as she ripped a large part of her skirt and wrapped it along the wound. Zilong flinched at the intact but decided to keep still for the moment. "I-I'm sorry this was all my fault," she cried but the Shu general plainly snorted  
  
"It isn't your fault, Lady Chan. Besides someone seem to be enjoying the attention!" Jiang Wei joked as his companion glared daggers at him "Um...so how bad is it?"  
  
"It's deep, but he'll live. Though it would be best if we brought him to a real medic" she explained as she wrapped her arms around him as if trying to comfort him.  
  
"Ooh! Someone's really REALLY liking it" Jiang Wei smirked as he realized the spear general blush get deeper by the minute.  
  
"Lady Chan, why don't we head for our camp"  
  
"But I am-"  
  
"You helped Zilong that's reason enough! Besides I'm sure HE would appreciate that too! And you are more than welcome to join us anytime milady" Jiang Wei cut her off as she smiled and plainly nodded "You and Zhao Yun can share a stallion. I'll take another if that's fine" he continued as the woman nodded in reply. She then helped Zhao Yun get on the steed first and soon followed taking her place behind the wounded officer.  
  
Jiang Wei couldn't help but grin as he noticed how tense and red the tiger general was turning out to be. I mean who wouldn't when someone as pretty as the songstress is sitting right behind you, with arm around your waist?  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
"Zhou Yu! Look!" Xiao Qiao exclaimed as she spotted Sun Ce and her sister talking with both Lu Xun and Sun Shang Xiang.  
  
"Well Well Well if it isn't the 2 love birds" Sun Ce grinned, "Ya ready Zhou Yu?"  
  
"Yes! So Any reports so far?"  
  
Lu Xun nodded "We got Diao Chan to defect. She along with Lord Jiang Wei took Lo-Lord Zhao Yun back to the base though. He was badly injured" the boy explained.  
  
"Aww. Don't worry Lu Xun! He'll be fine!!" Xiao assured  
  
"Why would I care if he's injured?" the Wu strategist replied rather defensively as the Qiao sister grinned to themselves "Stop it both of you!! You have very green minds!!" he continued noticing how the sisters looked at him.  
  
"Cute, Lu Xun's all worried, and blushing ne, Mei Mei?" Da smirked as her younger sister giggled.  
  
Zhou Yu smiled "All right we'll teach that Dong Zhuo a lesson or 2 for even laying a finger on my Qiao"  
  
"Ooh very possessive aren't we?" Shang Xiang grinned as Xiao Qiao blushed but quickly dismissed the topic as the group quickly took their leave and rushed to the only remaining adversary, Dong Zhuo himself.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Meanwhile Gan Ning's ship had finally made its way on shore. The former pirate had ordered his men to stay behind just in case, leaving him and Cobra to make their move on Dong Zhuo.  
  
"So this is the end huh?" Gan Ning smirked as the woman plainly shrugged "So tell me the story earlier, you know about that girl?"  
  
"What about?" Cobra questioned when the former pirate took a change to cup her chin; it was a wonder that the woman didn't slap him. Actually the brunette simply let him do as he pleased.  
  
"That girl was you wasn't it?" he murmured, with that cheeky grin  
  
"What if?" Cobra asked a bit flushed  
  
"You still owe me!"  
  
"I told you I don't owe you-ack" she protested but was cut off when Gan Ning kissed her forcefully. Cobra sighed, true, she did owe him for saving her once upon a time, so she simply kissed back, allowing him to dominate her.  
  
Gan Ning pulled away "That was good!" he remarked as the brunette plainly rolled her eyes "Maybe next time we can do it on the bed" he grinned only to be slapped really hard.  
  
"Don't push your luck!!" Cobra snorted as she glanced at her fallen companion and for once actually smiled for him.....  
  
END OF CHAPTER 15  
  
A/N: Yay! Almost done!!! 1 more chappy!!!  
  
Zhao Yun:   
  
Jiang Wei: Hahaha! Zhao Yun and Diao Chan sitting in tree---  
  
Zhao Yun: Shut up!!  
  
A/N and Jiang Wei: K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!  
  
Zhao Yun: Both of Dieeee!!!!  
  
A/N and Jaing Wei: eep! O_o (runs away)  
  
Zhao Yun: Hmph! Read and review!  
  
Xiao Qiao: Pweaase!!! ^0^ 


	16. Last Goodbyes

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I'm glad that you guys liked my fic. So here it is the ending chapter! A bit long but Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 16: Last Goodbyes! (Ending chapter)  
  
"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!!!!!" Dong Zhuo cursed out after hearing that Diao Chan had defected not to mention that that useless good-for-nothing-so- called-king-of-the-Nanman got himself killed without even finishing his job. "Useless! Useless!!!" the man exclaimed as his remaining guards cringed on the man's sudden outburst. "I'll take care of the blasted Zhou Yu myself! I'll grab his little whore once he's off guard then escape using red hare!" Dong Zhuo murmured to himself.  
  
"You there! Prepare red hare and clear the north gate!" the tyrant ordered the few remaining of his guards, who followed his command right away "I'll be waiting for you, scum!" he murmured to himself in particular as he sung his sword back and forth as if he were waiting for a kill...Zhou Yu...  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
"Hey Zhou Yu, I can see the pavilion from here! The Fat pig must be waiting for us!" Ce informed  
  
"Yah! We'll beat the crap out of him!" Xiao cheered as Da and Shang Xiang laughed and routed along  
  
"Come on Lu Xun! Cheer along!!" Shang Xiang exclaimed excitedly "Unless you're still worried about Lord Zilong ne?" she teased as the strategist quickly turned away  
  
"Ey! Stop teasing poor Lu Xun, little sister besides it not as if you're not getting along with Jiang Wei ne?  
  
"HEY!!!"  
  
"So I've heard, Shang Xiang seems to be getting along well with the spear general" Zhou Yu teased as the woman slightly blushed on the complement.  
  
"Well, good luck to the 2 of you! Besides it would be nice if you 2 'kiddies' get your own little love lives. Just look at me and Da, Yu and Xiao!"  
  
"Sorry but being all snugly and mushy isn't really my type!" Shang Xiang grinned as her older brother rolled his eyes in reply.  
  
After several moments of walking, Zhou Yu pulled the reign of his red hare making it stop. He frowned as he glanced over at the grinning figure of the tyrant...the damned bastard that touched and hurt his Qiao.  
  
"Well you finally made it, Zhou Yu!" the man said in a mocking tone but even though he was referring to the Wu commander he still had his gaze adverted to Xiao Qiao who flinched, Zhou Yu of course noticed his wife's sudden uneasiness, and wrapped his arms firmly and protectively around her slender waist.  
  
"So do you really think you have a chance of winning?" Su Ce exclaimed, as the man plainly shrugged "Hell you won't have a chance" he continued as both Lu Xun and Shang Xiang raised their respective weapons.  
  
It was obvious that the tyrant was sweating hard, but it was amazing that he still kept his poise "I challenge the gallant Wu commander himself if you don't mind" the man spat as Sun Ce gritted his teeth.  
  
"Zhou Yu?" Xiao murmured as she felt her husband get off the steed. "Stop it, yo-you can't fight. You're still injured from the last battle!" she protested as she too dismounted red hare. Dong Zhuo grinned, he's plan was seemingly working well.  
  
"NOW!!!!" the man suddenly shouted as an army of privates came out from their hiding places and lunged at the unsuspecting generals.  
  
"What the?!" Zhou Yu glared but was abruptly cut off when Dong Zhuo suddenly leapt towards him then punching him in the abdomen when he had the chance causing the Wu commander to bend over and drop his ancient swords to the ground. To make is worst as if by cue, Xiao quickly approached her husband, which Dong Zhuo took as an advantage to actually seize her by the wrists.  
  
Zhou Yu opened an eye "Wan Ba Dan!" he cursed "Let her go!!" he continued as he tried to stand up, but being the persistent tyrant he was, Dong Zhuo was urged to make the Wu commander suffer more than he already was. It was after all the greatest opportunity to beat the hell out of the general, now that one of the Qiao's was in his grasp and that his numerous armies were actually out numbering his puny little friends.  
  
"Please stop it!" Xiao begged as she was roughly pulled. She was then forced to see her husband being beaten up, kicked, and spat on as if he were some dog. "Please-I'll do anything" she continued, tears now falling down her cheeks.  
  
Zhou Yu looked at her and shook his head as if saying not to succumb but Xiao had enough, She would give anything to stop the indecorous torture. "Please...stop it, I promise to yield to your will, please just let him live" the girl whispered  
  
Dong Zhuo smiled and glanced one more time at Zhou Yu whom he had already beaten up pretty badly. He frowned; since despite the heavy physical injury he had brought the Wu general he was still looking at him intently...glaring at him even. The tyrant snorted at the man's futile attempt and decided to tease him a bit, just for fun that is.  
  
"Little Xiao..." he whispered in the girls ear as he held her forcefully. "Tell this little insect to whom you belong too? Who your master is?" he continued nipping on the girl's earlobe, which made her grasp and struggle, but sadly Dong Zhuo was much stronger that she was.  
  
Xiao's tears flowed uncontrollably. It was bad enough having to defect in the first place but now, she was to succumb her well being to Dong Zhuo. "Y- you are, ma-master" she whispered softly, almost hoping that no one had heard. The man gritted his teeth, irritably as he grasped the girl by the arm harder, making sure it hurt.  
  
"TELL HIM WHO YOU BELONG TOO, YOU FUCKING WHORE!!!" Dong Zhuo shouted angrily, as the Wu generals glared at him murderously as they all tried their best to save their little friend from humiliation but to no avail since Dong Zhuo's army was holding them down.  
  
"I-I belong to-" she stuttered when Dong Zhuo suddenly screamed in abrupt agony. His grasp on Xiao loosened as he glanced at the intruder who had plunged a dagger in his side.  
  
"Well done love!" Ga Ning commented as Cobra grinned, drawing the blade from the man's side and claiming it back, increasing the pain for Dong Zhuo. "You okay little one?" the former pirate questioned as the girl nodded thankfully and went over to her husband a quickly as possible.  
  
"Ey! Finally made it huh? Great timing!" Sun Ce exclaimed giving the 2 pirates a thumb ups sign, which Ga Ning returned  
  
"So Cobra, love whadya say we do to this limping buffoon?" he smirked as he glared at Dong Zhuo who was clutching his sides.  
  
"Torture him?" Cobra smirked "Its only proper since he DID give us a LOT of trouble"  
  
"I like how you think, love. Shall we?" the former pirate grinned as he crackled his fingers as his female counterpart on the other hand, toyed with her blade and waited for her turn.  
  
"No-No you-you can't do this to me" Dong Zhuo stuttered while backing away but it was too late when he felt a sudden blow land on his face followed by another, just as strong. Gan Ning continued with his continuous assaults and when he was finally satisfied he adverted his gaze back on Cobra who had her brow cocked.  
  
"Your turn" he said menacingly as Cobra started off my kicking the man and slashing him a few times, although the wounds she gave him were light. They would make sure they torture him the most. "Ey love, lookie what I found." Ga Ning smirked as he led a red hare to her.  
  
The brunette smirked "You have a rope?" Gan Ning grinned and handed the female a rope along his waistband and as soon as he handed it to her, she tied it around Dong Zhuo and made a knot that was almost impossible to unbind.  
  
"What are you 2 psychos planning to do?" Sun Ce questioned as he approached the 2 who were equally busy. Ever since Ga Ning and Cobra came Dong Zhuo's pathetic excuse for an army had ran away begging their lives.  
  
"You're not planning too-" Lu Xun started  
  
"You got the right Lu Xun my man!" Gan Ning grinned as he tied the end of the rope to Red hares saddle.  
  
"Ouch that would certainly hurt" Shang Xiang commented as Cobra gagged the man with a piece of cloth she took from her pocket. By then Dong Zhuo was struggling like mad.  
  
"Will he get out?" Da questioned  
  
"I doubt it. Or if ever he would, he'd probably end up God-only-knows- where" Cobra replied as she stood up after finishing her hand job.  
  
The former pirate smirked "On your way horsie!!" he smirked as he smacked the steed in its behind causing it to go wild and run off, dragging the tyrant with him of course. It was a pleasant sight seeing the horse kick and run at the same time, not to mention Dong Zhuo being dragged like a pig that he was. Of course despite the little torture, it wasn't really enough to kill him, the rope would probably break in a few minutes or so, but it would be enough to most probably teach him a lesson or 2 about messing with them.  
  
Sun Ce sighed, "It all over now I guess. So we better do something about 'ol commander here huh?" he continued as he approached Zhou Yu and carried him.  
  
"I appreciate you're assistance" the Wu general smirked "too bad I wasn't able to murder that shit myself" he cursed  
  
"Yah! We can all see you fuming when Dong Zhuo was all over you're Qiao" Ce smirked as Zhou Yu rolled his eyes irritably  
  
"Xiao Qiao is mine! Only mine" he murmured before falling unconscious in his wife's arms.  
  
"So we better get back to the Shu encampment. They would be happy to hear the news" Cobra smiled as she rode on a mare with Gan Ning behind her back. "We'll head back to the ship," she informed as both pirates galloped away almost instantly  
  
"I guess, we have no other choice since we also need to get someone to attend to Lord Zhou Yu" Lu Xun added as the group mounted on random stallions and rode off.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
It was nighttime when the group had arrived back in the Shu encampment. Zhou Yu was quickly brought to a pavilion wherein Liu Bei had ordered only his best healers to tend to him. Sun Shang Xiang and Jiang Wei had decided to spend some time sparring but it ended up both giggling and laughing with each other's stories. Lu Xun had a little time with Zilong as well, the spear general had then taught the little strategist how to use a spear then the 2 headed to a bar, to get some drinks afterwards. As expected, Lu Xun had quickly drowsed off. So the spear general was left with no option but to carry him to one of the bed in the pavilion  
  
About Zhang He, and Lady Zhen Ji on the other hand. Cao Cao had dragged them forcefully that evening, even before Zilong and Diao Chan had come back. He was cursing on how they had caused him too much trouble and that he would not stand on having to baby-sit them ever again!  
  
Meanwhile the former pirate and Cobra stayed in the ship, while simply gazing at the night sky. They sat there, being practically contented with each other's presence. Not before long Gan Ning once again took a final chance to drape an arm around the woman, Cobra smiled at this as she then plainly rested her head on the man's broad shoulder catching him by surprise. Gan Ning chuckled as he instantly pulled her closer towards him, and not long after the 2 fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
Diao Chan on the other hand had also left the premises after Zhao Yun had fallen asleep while his wounds were being tended in the clinic. Jiang Wei had interrogated her at that same moment while his companion was napping and believe it or not he actually found out that the songstress had an actual liking to the tiger general.  
  
Of course he wasn't going to tell him that now was he-it was his and the songstresses little secret. Also, before she had left, Diao Chan leaned in to claim Zilong's lips with her own while the spear general was napping making it even more amusing. Jiang Wei had even thought of it as a way to blackmail Zilong once in a while...  
  
Sun Ce and Da were equally tired at those moments so both drifted off to sleep in each other arms, not really caring who saw them. Sun Quan, had of course made his way around. He was awfully close with the 3 brothers and they ended up drunk all through out the entire night.  
  
Xiao Qiao lastly spent some quality time with Yue Ying. She was excited to tell the woman all that had happened since she wasn't there and all. The woman on the other hand, listened and commented once in a while with her story. She actually had fun hearing out to her little friend even her husband did hence he would nod his head once in a while.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Morning came faster than expected. Zhou Yu was finally conscious all though his wounds would sill hurt once in a while, not that he minded all he wished for was going back home, peaceful with his Xiao Qiao.  
  
Before leaving Xiao Qiao had asked permission from his husband if she could once again see Zilong. The Wu commander of course having no other choice nodded and let her be. The girl smiled as she ran to where the tiger general was resting, she then noticed him sitting in one of the bunks, rubbing his injured arm.  
  
"Zilong!!" she exclaimed happily as she pounced on him right then and there. Both almost fell in the bed because of the girl's sudden eagerness but of course the Shu captain wouldn't allow that now would he.  
  
"I thought you left?" Zhao Yun laughed as the girl hugged him tight.  
  
"Not till I've thanked you enough" she whispered snuggling closer to him.  
  
"Your presence here is thanks enough, little one"  
  
"We're going to see each other again right?"  
  
"Maybe...but probably not as allies"  
  
The girl pouted "I guess but we'll always be friends right?" she asked yet again as the man simply chuckled  
  
"Of course-because I love you very much" he replied, swallowing his pride for once as Xiao in return nodded "You better be going little one, Zhou Yu is probably waiting" he whispered softly as the girl looked at him straight in the eyes  
  
"Thank you Zhao Yun!" she cried again as the spear general smiled and kissed her lightly in the forehead making her blush  
  
"Take care Mei mei" he murmured before letting the girl go.  
  
As soon as she left Zhao Yun let out a long sigh and glanced at a dark corner of the room "She's gone now" he noted brushing a few strands of his brown hair with his fingers since it had been left undone  
  
"I would have killed you for kissing her" Zhou Yu growled irritably  
  
"It was only a slight peck," the spear general laughed  
  
"You love her don't you?"  
  
"I never thought of it. Maybe Yes, then again maybe no!"  
  
"I thought so" the Wu commander scowled before making his way out of the tent.  
  
"Zhou Yu" Zhao Yun called out as he stood up and approached the man who looked at him curiously "If you dare let her go again I swear I will NEVER return her to you" he said in a serious tone. The Wu commander simply laughed  
  
"Don't worry my friend, I will never let her go!" he smiled as both officers grasped each other's hand in a tight handshake.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
A/N: How was it? Yaaay! I actually finished a fic!!!  
  
Zhao Yun: I'm so proud of you!!!  
  
Jiang Wei: Zhao Yun's such a playboy general! Hahaha!!  
  
Zhao Yun: Am not!!!!  
  
Lu Xun: You are too!! You kissed both Diao Chan and Xiao Qiao!!  
  
Zhao Yun: Well they come to me willingly! What can I do if I'm just too adorable to resist?  
  
Jiang Wei and Lu Xun: o_O  
  
A/N: (sweatdrop) Anyways please read and review the final chapter of Away from you, I'm glad you liked the whole story! Thank you very much!!! ^____^  
  
~ERES 


End file.
